From Sugar to Spice
by Sugar-coated-evil
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been going out, but what will happen when he breaks her heart? Sweet little Ginny shows she is not just Ron's little sister, will her change catch Harry's attention? or a certain Slytherin's instead?
1. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I just borrow the character's and have fun!  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic...well...at any fanfic. Please read and review... let me know what you think. Please be kind if you have anything bad to say! Oh, and so you know...It is Ginny's 6th year and the trio's 7th. Hermione is head girl and Malfoy is headboy...that may help a bit.  
  
Summery: Harry and Ginny have been going out for a while, but what will happen when he breaks her heart? Ginny tries to prove she is not just Ron's little sister, as she shows her true self. And tries to win him back. But what will happen when she gets the attention of a certain Slytherin?  
  
Chapter 1- Broken Heart  
  
Ginny leaned back against Harry's chest as they took a late night broom ride. She and Harry had been going out happily for 2 months. He usually took her on moon-lit rides lately. She loved the he feeling of flying above the ground, safe in his strong arms.  
After about an hour, Harry guided the broom safely to the ground. He helped Ginny to her feet and gave her a quick hug before holding her at arms length.  
"Ginny, I-"  
"Wait Harry...I just wanted to say thank-you...that was beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"You say that every time!"  
"I mean it every time too!"  
"Ginny, we need to talk..." Harry took care in looking everywhere but her eyes.  
"Yes?" Ginny looked expectantly at Harry. "Harry?!"  
"wha-oh! Umm...yeah...Ginny, we have been going out for about 2 months now right? And uh...well...It just doesn't feel right."  
Ginny felt as if someone had punched her in the stomache. Tears began to well up in her eyes. This had to be a dream...no not a dream...a nightmare. The love of her life, the one person she was head-over-heels for was breaking up with her. She started to feel dizzy.  
"Ginny...please..."  
"I-I th-thought you s-said that y-you loved m-me?!" Ginny sobbed out.  
"Ginny! I do! Just not in that way, you're my best friend's little sister...you will always be like a sister to me!"  
"OH! S-so now I am just Ron's little sister?!" Ginny's tears stopped as her face reddened...her temper starting to flair. "Is that all that I am? Why cant anyone see me as me?! GINNY WEASLEY....NOT as Ronald's little sister!"  
"Ginny...I" Harry started clearly stunned, but Ginny cut him off.  
"Save it Harry!"  
  
With that she ran back to the castle; tears streaming down her face., scowling silently.  
  
"Fire Lilies!" Ginny cried out as she ran to the Portraight.  
  
The picture swung open and Ginny ran tough the common room ignoring Ron yells of "WHOA....Ginny...whats the rush"  
  
She slammed her door and tossed herself on her bed, yanking the hanging shut. With a flick of her wand, she transfigured a tissue box and sat cross- legged crying her eyes out.  
  
Half an hour later Hermione poked her head through the door.  
"Ginny! Oh My God...whats wrong?! Come on....talk to me" Hermione said soothingly.  
"H-he br-broke up with m-m-me!"  
"Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry!" The older witch walked over to Ginny and encircled her arms around her and hugged her.  
"Lets talk about it...I wont tell him. Do you want to come to the heads' tower and spend the night?"  
Ginny nodded and the two left the dormitory.  
  
"What the bloody Hell happened Ginny? Who did it? I'll kill 'em!"  
"Ron! Calm down! It's a girl thing! She is spending the night with me...a night of girl talk...got a problem?" Hermione asked Shooting him a stern glare as if to say 'and if you do too bad' She then shifted her gaze to Harry, who was standing quietly in the corner, knowing exactly why she was crying. Hermione's expression changed immediately. Her eyes shooting daggers, it was a look she tried to save for Malfoy.  
"come on Ginny...lets go" and with that the two girls left the common room.  
  
The two sat on Hermione's bed talking the night away. Hermione had to conjure several boxes of tissues for Ginny as she told the story.  
"and then, when I felt so perfect...so happy...he just dumps me! L-like I didn't mean anything! And t-then he goes 'you're my best friend's little sister, you will always be like a sister to me.' Just like that, with no emotion!" Ginny then was lost in another wave of tears.  
"oh Gin....Hey....I have a great idea!" Ginny looked up at her.  
"We are going to make you feel better....I have a plan..."  
  
A/N: ok, I know its short...but I wanted to post what I have, later tonight I will post the next chappie, and it will be longer. So...what did you think?! Please Please send in a review and let me know!!!!!!  
  
Thanks! I love you all!!!! 


	2. Healing Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the one, the only, the greatest woman alive: J.K. Rowling!!!! claps   
  
A/N: Sorry about not being able to add another chappie last night...My mom made me get off the computer. The plot bunny visited last night...so I will be updating every day. Maybe a few chappies a day...if you review...I hope this chapter is long enough. I know the last one was rather short. Thanks to my one reviwer:  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- I'm glad you liked it. Yes, it was emotional...but it gets better!  
  
On to the Story!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2- healing hearts  
  
"Oh...Gin..Hey! I have a great idea!" Ginny looked up at her. "We are going to make you feel better, I have a plan..."  
"Hermione, what do you have in mind?" Ginny asked hesitantly, wipping the tears from her cheeks. She could only imagine what was going on in her head.  
"Well...tomarrow is a Hogsmead trip right?"  
"right..."  
"And you said that everyone thinks of you as Ron's little sister and you don't like that...right?  
"...right..."  
"I will go with you to Hogsmead, the boys can deal with a day as the duo, and we will convert you! You will no longer be known as Ron's little sister, He will be known as your older brother, when we are done, You will turn every head in Hogwarts!"  
"You mean a makeover?" Ginny asked her, getting happier and happier.  
"yes, that is exactly what I mean. We can get you a whole new look., new clothes, the whole thing!"  
"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny threw her arms around the older witch. "That sounds great!"  
"Good! Now, tonight we are going to have fun!" Hermione ran to her trunk and pulled out a big box and a big plastic pink bucket. She emptied the bucket onto the floor, on the rug between them. Out poured nail polish of every color, makeup galore, and tons of Hair accessories. As well as a little tin box and a bottle of something she didn't recognize. Next to the pile she emptied out the other box. Candies of every color poured out. Chocoloate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every flavor Beans, Pepper Imp's, Chocoballs, sugar quills, Cauldron Cakes, Droobles Best Blowing gum, pumpking pasties, sherbert balls, licorice wands, and many other sweets. (A/N: yes, those are all HP sweets, I double checked in the books to make sure.)  
"Hermione..."  
"I've been saving these all these years incase we needed them for a time like this." She said gesturing to the mountain of candy. "I've put a charm on them so they don't ever spoil. But...we aren't done, lets visit the kitchens. I was thinking that since tomarrow is Saturday, tonight we can plan. Tomarrow we do the makeover. We will stay in Hogsmeade late and come back while everyone is at dinner. We can eat up here in my room. Then on Sunday, we can hang out here...we want to wait to show you until Monday, that way if Ron decides to get....uh...mad there will be plenty of teachers around and he will not be able to do anything he will-er-regret."  
"Hermione, that is a BRILLIANT plan!"  
"I knew you'd like it, to the kitchens!"  
  
The two girls slipped out of the dormitory and crept down the hall.  
"Hermione, I cant believe you are breaking the rules!" Ginny whispered glancing at her.  
"Neither can I, but I am...SHHH! I hear someone!"  
Down the hall they heard faint voices. "yes Professor... goodnight Professor."  
"umm....Hermione," Ginny started "we don't have an invisibility cloak!"  
"Don't worry...They went the other way. Let's go...keep listening though...and watching." Ginny nodded and they continued down the corridor.  
  
when they got to the entrance hall they went through a door and hurried down the flight of stone steps, ending up in broad stone corridor, that was well lit with torches and had many painting on the wall. When they got to a painting of a fruit bowl, Hermione tickled the green pear and it turned into a door. They hurried inside.  
  
"Welcome miss!" a little elf squeaked. She was wearing a pink and purple stripped tea cozy and a frilly pillow case. It looked like the one Dobby used to wear before Harry freed him. "how can we help you, miss?" just then about 10 house elfs scurried over to them.  
"We would like, umm, comfort food. Food for a sleep over." Hermione said uncertainly wondering if they understood what she meant.  
"ahh...yes miss. Right away, miss" the house elfs ran around the kitchen.  
Suddenly Ginny and Hermione felt a tight hug around their middle. They looked down and saw Dobby.  
"Hi Dobby! How are you?" Ginny asked kneeling down so she was at his level.  
"I am good, miss"  
"and how is Winky?" Hermione asked concerned.  
"ahh, miss...Winky does not like being free, but she is better."  
Hermione and Ginny looked over to where he was pointing and saw her walking slowly with the other house elfs preparing food.  
"It least she is better." Hermione sighed.  
Hermione turned as she felt a poke in the small of her back. There was a large group of elfs holding up 3 large baskets filled with food and drinks.  
"you food, miss.  
"Thank you." Hermione and Ginny said in unison.  
"here..." Ginny said as she got out her wand. With a flick of it, the baskets miniaturized and were small enough to fit in there pockets. "OK, we'd better go. Good bye!" she called to the houselfs.  
"thank you!" the two said in unison as the left, and started to walk down the corridor again, back to the heads' tower.  
  
"well...Dobby seems happy" Ginny commented. Smiling as she remembered how cheery he was.  
"Yes, but poor, poor Winky. Still isn't fond of the idea of being free.but- wait!" Hermione held out a hand and the stopped. They were halfway through a corridor on the second floor. They stopped in terror.  
"this way" Ginny mouthed to Hermione and they ran into a classoom, Just as they heard Snape and Filch coming up the corridor.  
"I hid them in here..." They recognized Snape's voice. "Let me get it for you.." Just then the door banged open...and in walked Snape and Filch.  
  
Ginny and Hermione barely had time to duck behind a desk. They silently prayed that they wouldn't be caught....  
  
A/N: AHH!! CLIFFIE!!! Sorry about that...but I promise...You will get another chappie, a long one, in the next 24 hours...to make up for it. Please Review!!! Remember...That every review I get...makes the chappie more longer, and makes me want to write more. But I promise, that you will have another chappie withen 24 hours!!!!!! Oh yeah...and if you want to chat....I have aol. My screen name is: SugarCoatedEvil3 my e-mail is the same, but with aol.com at the end. Ciao! Victoria 


	3. Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns them, I just borrow them for fun!  
  
A/n: Thank you to my reviewer:  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy: I'm glad you like it! I'll start doing that. Thanks for the advice, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!  
  
Chapter 3: Planning  
  
"I hid them in here..." They recognized Snape's voice. "Let me get it for you.." Just then the door banged open...and in walked Snape and Filch.  
  
Ginny and Hermione barely had time to duck behind a desk. They silently prayed that they wouldn't be caught....  
  
Snape did not notice as he strode over to the window, where a small desk was pushed against the wall. He waved his wand and muttered something that the girls couldn't hear and the desk turned into a box.  
"Here you are Argus. The confiscated items that you were looking for..."  
"Thank you Severus." Then he left Snape standing there. Before he too left.  
"Oh My God! That was SO close!" Hermione breathed. Taking a deep breath.  
"Oh yeah!" Ginny agreed. "Lets just get back...before we ARE caught!" Hermione nodded and got up, helping Ginny to her feet as well. They practically ran to Hermione's room.  
When they got there they collapsed on her bed trying to catch their breaths.  
A few minutes later they sat up. "We should change into our pajamas to get comfy. You can use some of mine." Hermione said noticing Ginny didn't have anything with her, but her robes and wand.  
"Thanks" Ginny said as she caught the nightgown and slid it on. Her and Hermione had always been skinny and they wore the same size, so that wasn't a problem.  
"Its nothing, your welcome!" Hermione said before grabbing tons of pillows and tossing them next to their piles of stuff on the rug. They arranged themselves a little nest and sat inside.  
Hermione took out the baskets and waved her wand, and they returned to their original size.  
"Hmm...wow!" Ginny cried when they started to go through them. They were both loading with Butter beer, pumpkin juice, cakes, pastries, pies, chocolate, hot chocolate, hot fudge with several pints of ice cream, fudge cubes, and any other sweet or comfort food you could think of.  
"Wow is right! Look at this!" Hermione said  
"Mmm...this fudge is DELICIOUS!" Ginny said after sampling a cube. "So...Hermione, Who in this school do you fancy? Even the smallest bit" Ginny asked looking up at a very red Hermione.  
"Well..." Hermione said slowly unwrapping a piece of candy. "I like...oh but you have to promise not to tell..."  
"Nothing leaves this room"  
"OK, I like that 7th year prefect in Ravenclaw...." Hermione said turning even redder.  
"HIM?! Oh...what's his name..."  
"Chris"  
"Yeah him?! He is REALLY good looking, isn't he?"  
"mmmhmm!" The girls fell into a loud round of laughter. Before they could stop and catch their breath, they heard the common room door open from below.  
"That...would be...Malfoy...." Hermione gasped between laughs. They heard footsteps and before they could say another word, Malfoy opened the door.  
"Granger, McGonagall asked for me to tell you that you are to schedule the next prefects meeting." His gaze traveled from the girls surrounded by pillows, to the heaps of candy and makeup, to the crumpled up tissues scattered around the room. "Looks like it's a cheering up sleepover. Who got dumped?" Malfoy asked with his sneer in place, as if trying to rub it in.  
Ginny immediately stopped laughing. "Actually Malfoy, that would me. But what started as a cheering up sleepover ended up as a rejoicing and revenge planning sleepover." Ginny answered matter-of-factly. "Care to join?" She asked him falling over into another fit of laughter at seeing his face. He looked like he was going to be sick. Hermione didn't notice as she was in her bathroom.  
"I'd rather not..." and he turned to leave. Suddenly he turned back around. "Weasley...if it's Potter, make it as painful as possible...think like me!"  
"Oh don't worry...he's gonna pay." She said as she stopped laughing. "Now ferret...if you don't mind...your contaminating Hermione's room. GOODBYE!"  
He scowled as he left. What had he been thinking? He was civil towards the weaslette and the mudblood.  
  
Back in Hermione's room, Malfoy was the least of their worries. Hermione had sat Ginny in a chair by the mirror and they were experimenting with hair colors, seeing which would be best to get the next day.  
  
Hermione flicked her wand and Ginny's red locks turned raven black with a small pop.  
"eew, no! I look too much like Harry!"  
"That's true! Here..." POP Ginny was blonde.  
"Not with the freckles...oh God...that looks awful!"  
POP Ginny was brunette, POP she had pink hair....POP it was blue....  
  
That went on for about an hour before-  
  
POP Ginny had light brown hair with blonde highlights. "Ginny, I think we have found your color, what do you think?"  
"I love it!" Ginny cried.  
"OK then," Hermione turned her hair back to normal and smiled. " That's the color we will have it dyed tomorrow!"  
"Thank-you so much Hermione!" Ginny hugged her.  
"Oh! You're so welcome! Anytime Ginny, besides...its been fun!"  
  
"so," Hermione asked after swallowing her bite of her Chocolate Sunday "If you could be an animagus, what do you think you would be?" Hermione asked. They had been talking about anything and everything. Now there conversation had turned to animals.  
"I think I would be a fox. I don't know, its different, like me. I just think it fits with me."  
"I agree. I think I'd be a...um...a cat."  
"you'd make a good cat." At that they both fell into fits of laughter once more.  
  
Five in the morning  
  
"So...anyways...Lavender is going with Dean, Parvati got pretty mad when she found out!" Ginny said.  
"Well, yeah, I mean everyone knows that Parvati fancies him! And I mean, REALLY fancies him!"  
"So...enough about them.... we have a huge couple problem on our hands! How are we going to get you and Chris together? Hmm... tomorrow I think we get you some highlights!"  
"Oh Ginny! Tomorrow is YOUR day...not mine."  
"Nonsense! You WILL be happy as well. I have heard you talk before...you have always wanted highlights, and now your getting them. NO if's, and's or butt's!"  
"Fine! Fine, you win! I will get highlights!"  
"Good girl! Now...I think we can go to breakfast!"  
  
The two quickly got dressed and brushed their hair, and left the tower. On her way out, Ginny looked self-consciously in the mirror. She had on a pair of black jeans, and a pink Tank top, that had a black rose on the front. This was the last time she would be looking at herself, with this reflection staring at her. The next time...She would be completely different.  
She liked the idea and smiled as she went to the common room where Hermione was waiting.  
"Ready?" Hermione asked her.  
"Yes...lets go!"  
  
Thy walked into the great hall and they saw Harry and Ron and a few people here and there. No one was up this early. Ron and Harry sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table and looked very tired. Harry looked like he was miserable.  
  
Ginny and Hermione took seats far from them and began talking and laughing cheerfully. Harry watched and frowned. What were they up to? She was crying her heart out yesterday and now she looks as happy as she can be.  
  
When Ginny and Hermione finished they headed to the Entrance hall where Filch was waiting, rounding up the students that were going to Hogsmeade.  
"Hermione..." They heard Harry's voice behind them. "Are you coming with us?" he asked gesturing to Ron.  
"No, I'm spending the day with Ginny. Girl stuff. Bye-bye now."  
  
With that the two turned and walked out to the grounds, and into Hogsmeade. Hermione lead Ginny to a small shop that she never noticed before. She realized it was a place to get your hair done. The local salon and Hair store.  
"You want to do this right?" hermione asked her.  
"Of course....yes..lets go" Ginny nodded and they walked in. Knowing that when she came back out, she would be different.  
  
A/N: I know this isn't as long as I said it would....but my computer crashed and it is REALLY late...I had to have a latte just to wake me up enough to finish this chappie. But I PROMISE that next chapter will be a lot longer! Ciao 


	4. Makeover, and a kiss

Disclaimer: You know the drill.... It's all JK Rowling's. The brilliant woman!!!!  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for past typos! I completely forgot about spell check!!! I am SO SO sorry!!! Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- I'm glad you like it! They look a lot different! I am going to do more when this one is done. Thanks, I didn't think I was that good! :D  
  
xPlayer Haterx- Thank you! Not to worry, Harry will get a punishment! Lots of them actually, in later chappies.  
  
anime-babygurl-thanks, I'm glad you like it! I like that idea too! He does get annoying. Sometimes you just need a little evil...like Malfoy...lol.  
  
Lovesick Creole- Thanks. I just now realized all the typing errors. I'll be sure to fix them! Hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Keep the reviews coming! It makes me want to write longer chappies faster!!! Thanks to all who did review!  
  
Well, here it is.... chapter 4!  
  
Chapter 4- Makeover, and a Kiss  
  
"You want to do this right?" Hermione asked her.  
"Of course.... yes...lets go" Ginny nodded and they walked in. Knowing that when she came back out, she would be different.  
  
"Hello! How can I help you today?" a friendly looking witch greeted them from the front desk.  
"My friend Ginny here, wants a new look." Hermione said gesturing at Ginny, who was to busy looking around to note that Hermione was talking. "She wants brown hair with blonde highlights. I just wan blonde highlights. Ginny, that is what you want, right?"  
"Yeah...that's what I want."  
"OK, just come over here..." The witch pointed to a chair and Ginny sat in it. "Now, would you like me to put a charm on the dye so it doesn't fade or come out?" The witch asked Ginny. She nodded and the witch muttered a charm on Ginny's hair and then started to work on it.  
  
"Oh Ginny! It looks beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed when she was done.  
  
"Does it Hermione? I don't want to see it until my whole look is complete. You look great yourself!"  
  
"Thanks, OK, so now I guess we get clothes. I know just the place, follow me" She headed out the door and they walked down the road.  
"Hermione, where are we going?" Ginny asked looking around.  
"A clothes shop that I found last year. There it is!" She pointed to a small shop with a sign in the window that said "Finest clothes for any witch or wizard." They entered and Hermione lead Ginny to the back of the store. On the way Ginny couldn't help but notice some of the prices.  
"Umm...Hermione...how are we going to pay for this?"  
"I have it taken care of. Do not worry, today will be worry free for you!"  
"Oh, thank you so much!"  
"Don't worry about it! Lets get shopping!"  
  
An few hours later they stepped out of the shop, their arms full with shopping bags, and into Hogsmead road. Most of the students were already gone.  
"Lets get back to Hogwarts" Hermione muttered.  
  
They got to Hogwarts in the middle of dinner. They silently passed the great hall and slipped up the staircase to the dormitory.  
  
Once in the safety of Hermione's room, Ginny put on one of her new outfits. It was a black Corset top, with blood red lace, and a pair of very tight red pants. She carefully put on makeup and walked in front of the mirror to look at herself, for the first time since that morning.  
She gasped as she saw her reflection. Innocent little Ginny, Ginny the Weaslette, Ginny Ron's younger sister, Ginny the shadow and outcast, was transformed. Transformed into a woman of strength and confidence. She had done it!  
Her brown hair was streaked with blonde highlights and was in soft curls that fell casually over her shoulders. Her skin was tanned with a charm Hermione found in an issue of Witch Weekly that Parvati left in the common room one night. The corset was tight and her jeans hugged her hips and started to slightly flare out below the knee. Her makeup was done and she looked flawless. She had a thin line of black eyeliner on each eye, black mascara, a peachy colored eye shadow, blush, and red lipstick with clear lip-gloss.  
"Oh! Hermione! Is this me?!"  
"Yes, that is you. Ginny Weasley, not Ron's little sister." Hermione said smiling. Ginny grinned at the reaction that her older bother would have. Not to mention Harry. And it's not over. Ginny Thought Harry has a few more surprises coming! Harry Potter...you will pay!  
  
"Hermione, where is the rest of the bags?" Ginny asked looking around the room.  
"In the common room couch."  
"OK, I'll be right back"  
"mmmkk" Hermione mumbled back. She was reading an interesting article about how to get a guys attention. (A/N: we cant leave Hermione out of the romance...especially when she is helping Gin this much...you'll meet Chris soon...)  
  
Ginny went to the common room and sank into a chair. She was so lost in thought that she jumped when the portrait opened. She looked up, and started gathering her bags.  
Malfoy walked in and spotted her. His icy gray eyes moving slowly up and down her body.  
"I'm sorry," Malfoy started his trademark smirk in place. "Have we met?"  
"Sod off, ferret!" Ginny spat.  
"W-W-Weasley?!" He sputtered looking at Ginny with a look of disbelief.  
"That's right" Ginny said as she walked over to him. She closed his open mouth with her index finger. "Like the new me?" She whispered in his ear. Her mouth was a mere inch from his ear and her breath tickled his skin, leaving him craving more. She laughed softly as she pulled away and went upstairs with her bags. Leaving Malfoy frozen in shock.  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up early and saw Hermione starting to get dressed.  
"Malfoy and I have to patrol the halls. You can come if you want. McGonagall said you could when I asked her earlier."  
"OK, lemme get dressed."  
  
When the two were done, they headed to the common room, where Malfoy was meeting them.  
  
5 minutes later he came down the stairs, buttoning up a silver shirt. When he saw Hermione and Ginny in there new clothes he stopped. He hadn't seen Hermione yet, and he had to admit...those clothes and hair made her look different. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a blue t-shirt.  
But the one who really caught his eye was Ginny. Today she was wearing black capris and a tight green tank top that had silver lining.  
"I like the look Weasley...nice change! From Sugar to Spice...I like it!" He said raising his eyes brows and finishing his shirt. Hmm...wonder why she has slytherin colors though.... He thought.  
"Well Malfoy, who says I started out as "sugar" maybe I have always been "spice" and no one has noticed!"  
"That's possible."  
  
With that the three left and went to patrol the halls. Halfway through the shift they heard muffled voices coming from a classroom.  
"Harry..." They heard the girls voice say right before a giggle. They heard a guys voice laugh back. Ginny stopped where she was...she knew that laugh... Hermione didn't seem to notice who was in there. She strode to the classroom and pulled to door open.  
"OK you two...enough! You are o- HARRY?!" Hermione was in a state of shock. Indeed, there was Harry in the middle of a snogging session with a blonde hufflepuff.  
"Frisston! 20 points from Hufflepuff. Potter!" Her voice cracked back to her professionalism. "20 from gryffindor."  
Harry grinned. "'Mione!" he slurred Uh-oh Ginny thought that is NOT good, he is drunk...he can get nasty when he is drunk. She started to slowly back away before he saw her, but backed into Malfoy.  
"Weas- What's wrong with you?" He asked seeing her face.  
"He is drunk and he wont recognize me as Ginny. I wont go through this again.... who knows what will happen this time...It was bad enough when he dumped me sober!"  
"Oh...well..."  
"And who are you?" Harry turned to Ginny and was eyeing her.  
"This is a friend of mine. My girlfriend from America. Notice the Slytherin colors Potter!"  
Ginny had to work hard on not gasping or looking too surprised. Then she realized it was just an act, she put on her best American accent and said  
"Hello mr. Potter."  
"Why hel- wow! Hermione! Let go!"  
"Harry you are coming with me! We are going to the Gryffindor  
tower...you are obviously drunk." She said as she marched him down the  
corridor. Leaving Malfoy and Ginny standing there in silence.  
"Thanks..." Ginny finally managed.  
"No prob...I mean I couldn't resist you look hott in that outfit and I  
felt like doing a good deed."  
"A good dead? And which part would that be?"  
"The part where you get the title of being with a Malfoy."  
"You just got yourself into a load of shit...A- We are NOT together, and  
Harry and the school is gonna see that on Monday...B- they will find out  
it was me and surely you don't want a rep as being with a Weasley...now  
do you?"  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, Malfoys lips came crashing down on hers. He slid his arms around her waist, and she brought hers around his neck, rather hesitantly however. Malfoy's hands traveled up her side and rested on her hip. Her hands traveled solely down his back. His tongue started to caress her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. He groaned with pleasure. Suddenly the two seemed to realize what was happening and they jerked apart. Ginny was trying to catch her breath when she heard him talk. "What the hell just happened?!" He asked obviously as confused as she was. "I don't.... know..."  
  
That was a good question! What did just happen? She touched her lips lightly and heard Hermione coming back up the corridor.  
  
A/N: Well...That's that for that chappie! I was going to make it longer, but it is 3:00 in the morning and I want to get some sleep tonight. After I sleep I'll get the next chapter done.  
  
SO! What did you think? Hermione and Ginny have new looks, what do think of them? Ginny and Malfoy share a first kiss....ready....1....2...3....AWWW  
  
PLEASE review...tell me what you like, dislike, you can give some suggestions if you want too! And if you have a fic, I'll read it if you include what it is called and all that.  
  
Well.... ciao! 


	5. Potions

Disclaimer: It all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!  
  
A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers...you make my day!! Keep them coming!!  
  
CrMeiNa- Thanks, well, here it is! The next Chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Sunny Joe Bob- I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Chaotic reign- I'm glad you like it! I'll add more detail, thanks for the tip!  
  
Lion's Roar- I'm glad you like it. Let me clear that part up for you...Harry didn't know that it was Ginny, he has no idea she got a makeover. So...He would try to flirt with her b/c she looks so hot. Then when he finds out it is Ginny, He go through the whole "You're just a sister", but this time he would be a bit more, cruel, because he is drunk. Ginny thought it was bad enough when he was sober. She doesn't want her heart to get broken again.... hope that clears it up a bit.  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- I'm glad you like it! I'm so proud of myself! I have concerted you to Ginny/Draco!!!! Way to go! LOL, here is the chapter, hope you like!  
  
Cinder2004- it won't be rushed, don't worry...it all falls into place casually. It will be rather long. Enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
A/N: I would have had another chapter up sooner, but I kinda got into trouble and wasn't aloud on the computer.... and then my computer crashed. Well, Hope you all like this chapter!  
  
Chapter 5-  
  
All too soon for Ginny, Monday morning came. She wasn't sure if she could face Harry and Ron, well...She didn't know if she could face the whole school! No one but Hermione and Malfoy knew about her new look. Harry had seen her, but thought that she was Malfoy's girlfriend from America. She hadn't talked to Malfoy since the kiss, and no one else knew about it, but them.  
  
Sighing she put on her uniform and pulled on her robe, putting her wand in her pocket. She then went to the mirror, and brushed out her hair, and put on her makeup. She looked at herself and saw the person she always wanted to be. 'Well...if it makes me happy, it should make Ron happy...' she thought to herself.  
  
Just then the bathroom door opened and Hermione walked to her and smiled. "You look great Gin!" Hermione said. Ginny looked up and gasped. Hermione looked different. Her hair was straight, like it was at the Yule ball, but it was down and hanging loosely down her back. Her makeup complemented her skin tone. It was noticeable, without being too dark. It brought out her natural beauty.  
"Wow Hermione! You look great yourself!"  
"Thanks! I was hoping to talk with Chris today...well, I have to tell him about our meeting tonight, but I was hoping I could talk to him as friends...not head girl to prefect."  
"That's a good idea! Good luck."  
"Thanks, shall we go to breakfast now?" She asked picking up her book bag.  
"Yes, right behind you." Ginny said, picking up her bag and following Hermione out of the dorm.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall they sat next to Ron and Harry.  
"Um, Aren't you with Malfoy?" Harry asked her. So he hadn't been drunk enough to forget that. She sighed and looked at Hermione for support. "And who exactly are you?" Harry added noticing Hermione for the first time.  
"Harry," Hermione started, "Ginny and Malfoy said that because you were drunk and wouldn't notice her-"  
"Whoa.... first of all, who are you?! And second of all...Ginny Weasley, the Ginny I know wouldn't have anything to do with ferret boy!"  
  
Ginny sighed, 'this is going to be harder than I thought!'  
"Let me try 'Mione." She said to Hermione, and then she turned to Harry. His green eyes were sparkling with confusion. He was looking right at Ginny waiting for her to explain. Her voice caught in her throat. Memories came flooding through her.  
"Well...?" Harry's voice tore her from her thoughts.  
"Harry...This is Hermione, and I am Ginny...We got makeovers in Hogsmeade. Obviously you didn't know me as well as you thought! No one has, except for Hermione!"  
"Yeah right!" Ron said loading his plate with more sausages. "My baby sister...you are NOT my little Gin..."  
"You're right Ron. She isn't your little baby sister-"  
"I knew it!" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
"She isn't your baby Gin, because she has grown up. She isn't the little shy Ginny you remember, se has a personality of her own and she is expressing it! As am I!" Hermione snapped at Ron.  
"Fine Ginny, what is my full name?"  
Ginny just rolled her eyes at him.  
"See...you don't know!" Ron said triumphantly.  
"Sod off Ronald Brian Arthur Weasley!" Ginny shouted smirking at her brother's shocked face. ( A/N: I am pretty sure he has a real last name, but I don't feel like checking...so just go with that)  
"Ginny...?" Harry said looking at her in disbelief.  
"Yes Harry, Ginny, I am Ginny, you know the one YOU dumped not too long ago!"  
"Gin, I had no idea the real you...I shouldn't have done that.... Will you fo-"  
"Forgive you?" Ginny spat. "You want me to forgive you? Hmm... how about not! You had your chance, and you lost it....If you don't mind, I'm going now! Goodbye Ronald, Goodbye Brother dearest." She added pointedly at Harry. Before getting up and turning to leave, only to find Snape in the way.  
Do any of you know where Ms. Weasley is?" He asked looking at the four of them.  
"Yes professor?" Ginny asked  
"You know where she is?" He asked turning to Ginny.  
"I AM Ginny professor, it's called a makeover..." Ginny said rolling her eyes before adding under her breath so only Hermione could hear. "He could use one too!"  
Hermione turned quickly the other way and stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing.  
"Ms. Weasley, I would like a word with you about your grades in potions."  
"Yes Professor." Ginny said throwing Hermione a curious glance, she just smiled at her. Then she followed him out. 'She SO know something!' Ginny thought.  
"Ms. Weasley Your grades in Potions are outstanding! I have talked to the head master and starting today you will be in 7th year Potions."  
"I am?" Ginny couldn't believe it.  
"I will expect you in the dungeon 5 minutes before class starts." He turned and walked the other way, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
Ginny walked back into the great hall and sat next to Hermione.  
"Gin...is something wrong?" she asked with a worried look.  
Unable to speak she just shook her head.  
"Me...7...potions..." She muttered.  
"I'm sorry?" Hermione said  
"I am now in 7th year potions." Ginny said more clearly.  
"Oh wow Gin, That's great!"  
"Yeah. I have to be there 5 minutes before class starts though. I guess I better be going then. See you in class."  
"I'll see you there!"  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the dungeon hall, her footsteps falling lightly and echoing against the moist, stone walls. She shivered a little when she got deeper into the castle. She always hated the Potions room.  
  
When she got to the room she pulled open the door and walked in. Professor Snape was seated at his desk and was talking to someone. The person was sitting at a desk, his feet on the table and was lounging casually in the chair. She noticed he had blonde hair...Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, miss Weasley. Now, as you are new to this class I have assigned you to a partner to help you and work with you all year. We do partner projects often and usually you would get to choose, but things have changed and from now on...anything you do will be with a pre-picked partner."  
Ginny kept quit and let him finish.  
"Your partner for this term will be Mr. Malfoy."  
"WHAT?!" Ginny and Malfoy yelled at the same time.  
"Please calm yourselves...now you see why I choose to tell the two of you now, rather than in class. You two will work together and I do not want to hear one more word about it or you will have detention! Take your seats the bell will be ringing shortly."  
"But-"Ginny started.  
"Why do-"Draco tried to say.  
"DETENTION! I said no more!"  
  
Ginny stormed off to sit and Draco reluctantly followed.  
"Oh and Weasley....20 points from Gryffindor..." Snape said, his lip curling. Ginny glared back as she unpacked her bag. '20 points from Gryffindor but Slytherin has no points taken....figures...' Ginny thought.  
  
Soon the bell rang and the class settled in glancing curiously at Draco and Ginny.  
"Class..." Snape began. "This term we will be working in pairs that I have chosen for you. As you see Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley are paired....On the board is a list of who you are paired with. You are to find your partner and sit by them. Then the two of you will work on the potion in you book, page 394" ( A/N: Got the page number from the third movie...which is really good! I've seen it itleast 4 times so far!)  
Ginny glared at Malfoy and opened her book. They worked in silence, and bottled their potion and took it to the front.  
  
When the bell rang Ginny ran from the room and to her next class.  
  
AN: OK, what do you think? It will get better, I got a MAJOR writers block and this was all I could come up with.  
  
AN 2: I will try and update tonight or tomarrow.  
  
AN 3: REVIEW, PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!  
  
Important: If you like Ginny/Draco fics....read this one. It is called The Shadow by Sirithtalwen. It is really good!  
  
OK, until next time...Bye! 


	6. The Detention

A/N: OK, I just got done posting chapter 5, and I wanted to go ahead and get chapter 6 done. I hope you all like this story. Now...this isn't very long because I wanted to go ahead and post by midnight...I'll add another chapter tomorrow.  
  
Also, if you want to chat, My AOL screen name is SugarCoatedEvil3 and my e- mail address is Feel free to IM me or e-mail anytime!  
  
Also, thanks to my reviewers...you make my day! A special thanks to Oliver's Quidditch Crazy, who has reviewed for every chapter so far!  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- I'm glad you are enjoying it! I'll read your stories as soon as I can! Hmm...Hermione setting the robes on fire...I like that idea...I'll fit that in somewhere in a chapter some time...you are brilliant! Yes he did have some nerve to be with that girl when he was drunk. I agree with you, GO GINNY!!! And Harry is going to pay for what he did...Nobody does that to Ginny and gets away with it! I'm going to bring out the Weasley temper and the twins skills in pranks to get revenge...no more said there! And potions, is one of her least favorite subjects, but she is very smart...Hope you like this chapter!  
  
ck43631- I'm glad you like it! Thanks!  
  
shortstuff47- Thanks, I'm going to try and post more often...enjoy!  
  
Lady-Nimoe- Thanks, yes there are some cliché moments...but that's ok. As for that story...I have read it and it IS really good. She ahs been having Tech. Problems, poor thing...I used to be called, "Piercings, Tattoos, and Hair dye oh my" but she changed it and something happened with most of the chaps...I hope she fixes it soon. Anyway...hope you like this chapter.  
  
xnishax08- I'm glad you like it! I was thinking about longer chapters...I'll go ahead and start doing that. Thanks for the review!  
  
On to Chapter 6!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 6-The Detention  
  
"Ginny, you should go now unless you want to be late." Hermione told her looking up from her book and glancing at the large Grandfather clock in the corner of the library.  
  
Ginny looked up from her essay and nodded.  
  
"OK, I'll see you tonight." She gathered her books, parchment and quills and ran out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince's protests. She ran all the way there, hoping she wasn't late.  
  
She skidded to a halt in front of the dungeon door and bent over trying to catch her breath. When her breathing was back to normal she opened the door and walked in.  
  
Malfoy and Snape looked up as she ran into the room.  
  
"Your late, 15 points from Gryffindor. Now...you two will be polishing the trophy room. Go now!" Snape yelled. Then he looked at the pile of parchments on his desk and continued to correct essays.  
  
The two left the classroom and began to make their way to the trophy room, not saying a word to each other.  
  
The hours passed silently and they worked around each other. Finally Draco spoke.  
  
"Weasley...What happened on Saturday never happened. Understood?"  
  
"Fine...I agree. Who could blame you for trying to forget about kissing the Weaslette and mudblood lover." Ginny replied hastily turning away from him. She wouldn't admit it to anyone...but for some strange reason...she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. She found herself thinking about it in class, in meals, in dreams...she couldn't possibly have liked – NO! That was impossible...she COULD NOT have enjoyed it...he was a Malfoy after all! 'hell'' she thought. 'Who am I kidding...I liked it'  
  
Malfoy was still looking at her. Her words stung him like Venom. And he felt a bit guilty when he saw her face. 'Wait a damn minute' He thought to himself, shaking his head mentally. 'Why am I feeling guilty and why did her words hit me like that? I CANT like her....no way in hell would that happen' But she did look rather hurt.  
  
He looked away and began to polish a trophy. It was given to a by the name of Christopher Brensty, who made an important discovery. Draco wondered what that could have been, but just went on with his job.  
  
When he was done he turned and was bout to polish the one beside it, only to find Ginny was already doing so. He was about to turn away and go to the other side of the room, but something stopped him. Was it the way her curly, now brown hair that rested gently down her back? Was it the sparkle in her cinnamon brown eyes? Was it the way she constantly licked her lips when she had to work hard on a particularly tough spot? Was it the way there was a bit of pink creeping up her neck?  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ginny asked looking at him. His hair was falling out of its usual sleek appearance. His green/gray eyes stared at her with a dazed look in them.  
  
"N-n-nothing." He stammered. "You just missed a spot!" he said covering up. "Then again, I suppose you are so used to dirt and grime that you didn't even notice!"  
  
Her soft eyes suddenly turned cold. She stared at him, her eyes boring into his.  
  
"THAT IS IT MALFOY!" Her face was completely red and she was shaking  
  
Malfoy was stunned. He had never meant to make her this angry...it kind of scared him.  
  
"Well, well, well. The weaslette is upset of big bad Draco now is she?" The moment he said that he wished he hadn't. Her eyes slowly filled with tears. He didn't know if they were from anger or if he had hurt her feelings.  
  
Truth was it was both.  
  
"Malfoy, you are so arrogant, such a stuck-up snob...GAH!"  
  
She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, leaving Malfoy in shock. He stood there for a few seconds before hurrying out of the room after her.  
  
She stormed down the corridor. 'Damn him! Why does he have to be so Malfoy- ish?! GAH, what do I care? I hate him! Oh but dear Lord, he is a GREAT kisser!'  
  
"I'm glad you liked it...I would've thought you would, most girls do..." Draco said smirking at her.  
  
'oh Gods.... did I say that out loud?!'  
  
"What would you care Malfoy?!" She spat turning around to face him.  
  
He looked at her. She was beautiful...he couldn't deny it any more...she was! Her hair was casual, nothing too big and fancy. Her new clothes defined her figure. He never noticed it before...maybe it was her hand downs from her older brothers. Her eyes were the color of cinnamon and sparkled in the light.  
  
His eyes rested on her lips. Her velvety, red lips that he longed to kiss.  
  
"Did you know that you are beautiful?" Draco asked her. He didn't really realize what he had said until he had already said it.  
  
Ginny didn't know what to say. She was in shock. Had she heard him properly?  
  
"W-what?" She asked him. She took a step towards him. "What did you just say?" She asked again.  
  
"Um..." There was no point in trying to cover it up, she had heard him and he said it. "I-I said y-you are beautiful...." He said not looking at her. He looked down and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"M-malfoy...did you j-just say what I think you said..." Ginny asked in disbelief.  
  
'Did I?' Malfoy asked himself. 'Did I really say that to the Weaslette? Wait! She is not the Weaslette...she is nothing like her older brother the Weasel. Oh God...what would father think? Who cares.... I'm sick of him anyway.'  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he took a step forward and leaned down, bringing his lips to hers. His kiss was forceful until he lifted some of the pressure. Then it became softer, Ginny began to kiss him back. Deciding to deepen the kiss, his tongue slid out of his mouth and into hers.  
  
His left hand went up to her hair and his right went directly to her waist. Meanwhile, Ginny's hands rested on his chest before sliding over his shoulders, and around his neck.  
  
They stayed like that before pulling away. Ginny searched his face for any emotion in his face, why had he kissed her again? Draco was looking at her before he smiled.  
  
Not one of his grins or smirks, but a genuine smile.  
  
"Ginny..." He whispered, his breath tickling her face.  
  
"W-we cant..."  
  
"Yes we can...Ginny, I want to be with you."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy wanted to be with her! Of all people her! Her heart started to beat faster and faster.  
  
"A-are you serious?"  
  
"Afraid so...I cant live in a mask any longer."  
  
From somewhere down the corridor a clock chimed 2 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Maybe I should go...before Ron panics..."  
  
"Yeah, We will talk later about it...don't tell anyone just yet about what happened."  
  
"OK, goodnight Draco..."  
  
"Goodnight Ginny..." He whispered before kissing her forehead and rushing past her to the head tower. Ginny left in the other direction her mind spinning.  
  
(A/N: Here are the POV's on the way to the dorms)  
  
Ginny's POV:  
  
Ginny walked slowly, as if in a daze. Her mind was racing. Malfoy wanted to be with her, they had shared a second kiss, He had called her beautiful. She stopped in the middle of a corridor. She backed up against the cool stonewall and leaned against it. Her eyes closed she tried to figure out what she was feeling.  
  
Do I like him? No of course not, he's a Malfoy...but what if he isn't a Malfoy at heart...true he HAS given Harry and Ron hell...but they treat him the same way....and look I was going out with Harry.  
She started down the hall again.  
  
But his father was a deatheater...his father was.... that doesn't mean he will be...  
  
"Sugar Dragons" She said when she got to the portrait hole. No one was in the common room so she went straight to her room, hardly being able to see because the fire embers were just dieing.  
  
She changed into her Pajamas and crawled into bed.  
  
Hell.... I like him! She thought before falling asleep.  
  
Draco's POV:  
  
I just kissed Weasley...no not Weasley...Ginny...What would father think? Never mind that...screw father...I like her...I have for two years. I need to show her that I am not my father...  
  
When he got to his dorm he sat down at his desk and pulled a piece of parchment towards him. He dipped his quill in ink and began to write.  
  
And I thought the day I went with the Weaslette would be the day hell froze over....  
  
Maybe it has...  
  
When he was done writing his letter to her he sealed it and gave it to his owl Arwen.  
  
Tomorrow morning...tomorrow it starts...Ginny will see how I have changed...even if it costs me my reputation.  
  
With that he fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.  
  
A/N: OK...short I know...but I wanted to post by midnight...and I have to make up his...er... 'letter' to Ginny. Its not really a letter...I already know what it is...but I have to write it.... umm...you guys will see next chapter what I am going on about.... I don't want to give it away. But before I post...here is a little teaser for upcoming chapters:  
  
Kisses, duels, breakups, fights, pranks, songs, poems, makeups, revenge, deaths, embarrassment, tears, Brotherly "love" .....That is just a bit.....  
  
Also...remember....REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW!!!!!!! And I am open to ANY suggestions or recommendations fro future chapters.  
  
Until next time...  
  
Victoria 


	7. A duel and A Note

A/N: OK, here is the next chapter, now if you think that it is too fast and Draco wouldn't be emotional like that, because he is mean to the trio and is a bastard...think of this...He calls Ron and Harry "weasel" and "scarhead" JUST AS MUCH as Ron and Harry call him ferret and all that.... yet THEY can still be emotional and romantic. Just think about that...He treats Harry and Ron EXACTLY how they treat him. He is just a Slytherin...oh my! Call the Magical Law Enforcement! Draco has feelings! gasp OH DEAR! Puh-lease! Grow up.  
  
A/N 2: I decided to just do a regular letter and save my big thing for a different time...so yeah, here is the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
A/N 3: Thanks to all my reviewers! Keep them coming! hugs to all   
  
Jeeths- I'm glad you liked it. And I have always loved that theory, review and get a new chapter...that is how it works with me! :D  
  
DragonSpitfire22- I'm glad you liked it. Here is the next chapter.... even sweeter!  
  
Sirithtalwen- thanks! I read your new chapter and I am loving it! Thanks for the tip and here is the next chapter...Oh...and have fun at that camp!  
  
daniel-radcliffes-girl- yes I know...Bad time to end...but here is the next chapter OH! And by the way...I LOVE your pen name!!!! Daniel Radcliffe is my all time favorite Actor...my walls are covered with pics and posters and articles of him!!! Hope you like this chappie...Enjoy!  
  
Lady-Nimoe- yeah, that's what happened with me too. Stupid chapter gnome! LOL. It's a great story though (TPAHDOM). An that's OK, I get in those foggy moments too!  
  
greene-tea-leaf- I'm glad you liked it! Hmm...I am sure I can work that in...that is actually a good idea and fits into...a certain part I have planned. Thanks for the suggestion.  
  
VOLLY()- I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for Iming me, I enjoyed talking to you!  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for all the reviews...here is the next chapter....it should make you laugh...I had LOADS of fun writing it!  
  
IslandGirl-11- LOL...hmm...I think that is a wonderful suggestion, and I know the perfect way to fit that in! IT will be a while in the future....but I have the PERFECT way to do it. Thanks again!  
  
DanielLover00- I'm glad you like it. By the way....LOVE your pen name...(that is if you mean Daniel Radcliffe....) sigh Daniel Radcliffe.....OK Sorry got lost in a day dream...LOL  
  
Sophie()- Hey girl! How's RI? Learn to surf yet? Well...here is the chapter you've been BEGGIN me for every time we talk...OH! Before I forget...tell you mom, molly, Moses and your dad I said hi. AND CALL ME!!!!!!!!!   
  
Flipsides- I'm glad you like...the break-up thing works out.....don't worry! IT all goes with the plot!  
  
Keep the reviews coming! ON with the chapter! Dun dun dun dun!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7- A Duel and A Note  
  
Ginny woke up with one of those confused feelings, She knew something happened. She sat up in bed and tried to remember. It took a minute before the events of the previous night came back to her. When she remembered she fell back onto her pillow with a groan.  
  
'I'm going to have to face him sooner or later...may as well be sooner' She thought to herself as she swung her feet out of bed and walked to her trunk, where she got dressed, before going into the bathroom to put on makeup, and style her hair.  
  
"Ginny...Gin, come on lets go to breakfast!" Hermione entered carrying her book bag and ready for the day.  
  
"OK, I'm coming!" Ginny walked out of the bathroom and together they headed to the great hall.  
  
They sat by Ron, who was talking to Dean about Soccer vs. Quidditch. Ginny noticed that Harry was not there. She shrugged off the problem and thought nothing of it.  
  
"But there are no brooms! No bludgers that almost beat your head in...where is the fun?!"  
  
"Ron...give it a rest...you've only given this argument EVERY year!" Hermione said sitting across from him, next to Ginny.  
  
He was about to say something to her, but was interrupted by the rush of morning mail. Ginny was quit startled when a huge black owl landed in front of her.  
  
She carefully untied the piece of parchment and stroked the bird, offering some bits of toast before it flew away.  
  
"Who sent you a letter using black beauty?" Ron asked looking at her.  
  
"I don't know..." She flipped the parchment over and saw a green seal with a white 'M' on it.  
  
Very carefully she slid her finger under it and unfolded it to read in elegant green ink,that was in perfect calligraphy:  
  
Ginny,  
Please accompany me in the astronomy Tower after breakfast, we need to talk. I can't say that I regret my actions from last night...it was all done and said in truth...hard to believe I know, but please meet me there so we can work this out.  
  
Yours Truly,  
D. Malfoy  
  
Ginny grinned, he sure knew how to be polite when he wanted to be. Well of course, he is a Malfoy.  
  
She glanced at him sitting in the Slytherin table and smiled in greeting. He raised a questioning eye brow, as if saying, "are you coming" She nodded and saw a flick of a smile at his lips before she turned to Hermione.  
  
"Well!" Ron demanded, "Who is it from!" He tried snatching the letter.  
  
"A friend Ron..." She replied pulling it from his reach and stuffing it in her pocket.  
  
She started again on her breakfast when she felt a sharp pain on her finger. She looked up and realized it was Hedwig.  
  
"Oh hello Hedwig, is that letter to me?" she asked looking at the front.  
  
Indeed it was. Written clearly on the front in Harry's print was:  
  
My dear Ginny Weasley  
  
She opened it curiously hoping that it wasn't a letter asking for her forgiveness. The letter was indeed that. She sighed as she read:  
  
Ginny,  
I am so very sorry for what I did to you! I shouldn't have done it and I wish for you to forgive me! Ginny, I really do love you and I would do anything for you. You cant tell me, that after all we have been through, that you don't still feel anything for me. I want you back, please come back...I love you so much!  
  
Love Always,  
Harry  
  
Ginny was too shocked. She grasped the letter in her hand and got up without saying a word. Tears filled her eyes as she left. He still loved her. There was hope. She knew she still loved him.  
  
She got to the entrance hall and stopped. Memories came...memories of the night before...She had felt something kissing Draco...something she never felt before...she leaned against the cool stone wall. Then she remembered when Harry broke her heart. When he left her like she was nothing. No way was she going to forgive him! He was never getting her back. She felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Followed shortly by another  
  
...meanwhile in the Great Hall...  
  
Draco watched as Harry's owl landed in front of Ginny. He was grateful she read his first. Draco watched as she then read Harry's and get up and leave the hall...her expression was unreadable.  
  
Concerned he got up and followed her out. When he got to the Entrance hall he saw her leaning against the wall. Looking straight ahead, two tears glistening in the light.  
  
"Ginny?" He walked up to her as she turned towards him. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her face. She was looking down.  
  
He lifted her chin gently with his finger so she was facing him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb.  
  
"Don't let Potter get t you...He isn't worth your on, lets go have that talk." He said softly.  
  
She nodded and followed him up the long, winding staircases to the tallest tower. When they got there he closed the door and faced her. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the floor.  
  
"Ginny....I'm tired if lying. I am nothing like my father. Well...when it comes to dark magic I'm not." He said with a grin. "The point is, I don't want to join the Dark Lord. I am actually going to talk to Dumbledore and see if he needs a spy. This is kind of hard to say...but..." Draco licked his lips and took a deep breath. "I really do like you. I have for years, I just could never say anything. Please give me a chance."  
  
"Oh Draco...of course I will...that is so sweet!"  
  
"I'm glad. Thanks for this by the way."  
  
"Its no problem." she giggled.  
  
"Lets just take it slow....deal?"  
  
"It's a deal" she said smiling. He smiled back....a true smile.  
  
Draco leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, brushing his lips past hers.  
  
Somewhere within the castle a bell rang signaling the start of class.  
  
"Uh-oh" Draco said. "What do you have right now?"  
  
"History of Magic...He wont even know I am gone..."  
  
"OK, well I have Charms, maybe we should go now. I'll walk you to class."  
  
"OK, thanks" Ginny said smiling.  
  
Draco Took her hand in his and together they left the tower and to their classes.  
  
He stopped in front of the History of Magic classroom. And kissed her forehead before departing down the corridor.  
  
Ginny was able to slip into the History of Magic classroom, Professor Binns hadn't noticed as she slid silently into her seat and took out her quill, ink and parchment.  
  
She tried not to dose off as she scribbled dates, and names. As her head was drooping, a piece of parchment hit her arm and fell to the desk.  
  
She looked up to the person that threw it and saw a girl from her dorm that she hardly talked to, Tanya, grinning as she nodded to the note in front of her. Ginny raised a questioning eyebrow, but unfolded it all the same.  
  
She read:  
  
To all the 6th year Gryffindors. We are having a sleep over in the boys dorm (as the guys cant get to the girls) Please come, it will be a lot of fun. If you have any friends from another house you would like to come...just bring them along. Just a note, DO NOT TELL THE TEACHERS!!! This fun-filled night will be on Saturday. Hope to see you there. Pass this on!  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows as she read. She had to admit it did sound fun. She was defiantly going. She looked over at Tanya.  
  
Tanya had another piece of parchment in her hand and tossed it to Ginny. She opened it and read:  
  
Ginny, how about we talk tonight in our dorm...I haven't really gotten to know you even though we have been room mates for 6 years. Well...see you tonight! Meet me there after dinner!  
Tanya  
  
Ginny smiled back at her as she tossed the chain note to a guy in front of her. The rest of class went by very slowly. Occasionally she would see the note about the sleepover fly through the air or get passed quietly.  
  
Before she knew it, she was following her classmates out of the room when class ended.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny turned as she heard someone call her name outside of the room. When she saw who it was she groaned. Harry stood against the wall leaning on it. "Gin....did you get my note? We have to talk."  
  
"Harry...we have NOTHING to talk about" Ginny replied.  
  
"Gin...we have plenty to talk about. Why are you being like this? Cant you see I love you?"  
  
"Aww...Does Harry love his wittle sister?" Ginny said with a baby voice.  
  
"Ginny...don't be like this, please." Harry pleaded  
  
"No Harry....YOU don't be like this! You cant go around and expect to get everything you want...when you ask for it! You should know that my heart is fragile! Its like a lock...you have gotten the key once...I let you in! I trusted you and loved you...and you broke my heart. Well guess what Harry....time have changed...I have changed the lock...and I only have one key....and YOU are NOT getting it!" Wow...Ginny thought. I am really going deep with this!  
  
"Gin-"Harry started but was interrupted by her.  
  
"No Harry...I'm not done! For once in your life...you are going to take a few seconds of your precious time and listen to what I have to say! Other girls may fall over for you....But I am NOT other girls! You think you can just walk out like that....see me after a makeover and expect me to come crawling back like Cho did .....but guess what! IM NOT! You have had your chance and you lost it!"  
  
By now Ginny was fuming. Her face was red as it used to be and her breath was coming in ragged gasps, her eyes shot daggers and her hands were clenched into fists at her sides.  
  
Harry was in shock. He knew Ginny had the famous Weasley temper....and he had seen her use it....but NEVER had she yelled at him. He found it kind of sexy. All at once he leaned down and kissed her. Making sure her arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn't slap him.  
  
IT took Ginny a few seconds for her mind to process what Harry had done. But when she finally realized what was happening, she pushed him off her so hard he fell back onto the cold floor.  
  
Harry was instantly scared when she walked over to stand over him. She was enraged and he could see it. Usually he wouldn't be this scared...but he knew the Weasleys....and what they were capable of.  
  
"Harry Potter! How dare you, You- you- GAH!" Ginny was yelling so loud that everyone who had been in that corridor was silent. A crowd was beginning to grow around them. No one said a word until...  
  
"POTTER!" a very red Draco Malfoy pushed past the surrounding students and stood in front of Harry. He put his hands into his robes and pulled out his thin, Black wand. At the same time Harry pulled his out.  
  
"Do you not know how to treat a lady?" He growled glancing at Ginny. She didn't look too good. She looked furious....no worse than that.....ready to kill. She could probably kill Voldemort if he came...that was how mad she felt. "Didn't your parents ever teach you manners? Oh dear me! I forgot...you don't have parents do you?" Draco said grinning at his statement. He knew Harry hated when he made comments about his dead parents.  
  
"Shove off Malfoy! Why are you sticking up for her anyway? I don't think your deatheater father would approve do you?"  
  
"Don't you talk about my father Potter! You know nothing!" He flicked his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Harry began to float.  
  
"Malfoy put me down!"  
  
"Alright then!" Harry slammed to the floor.  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"stupefy!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
"Tarantallegra!"  
  
"Protego!"  
  
Spells were being cast and dodged. The two of them where engaged in a brutal duel. Red and Green and blue lights were flying in all directions. The surrounding students had retreated in fear of being hit with a dodged spell. They were lucky that it was break and all the teachers were preparing for their next class.  
  
The only person that hadn't moved was Ginny. She stood there rigid. Right where she was when Draco came. Her hands tightened and she could feel her nails dig deeper into the skin on her palms. She was now shaking and she was on the verge of tears. Tears of anger, as well as fear. She didn't want anything to happen to Draco...Not now when his true self came out.  
  
Half an hour later the duel ended when Malfoy shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry wasn't able to dodge it in time. He fell the floor instantly.  
  
"Potter, You have messed with the wrong guy!" He had his wand in his hand and it was pointed to Harry's chest. Now it was only the three of them. Harry, who was on the ground, stiff as a board, Draco, who was standing Triumphantly over him, and Ginny who still hadn't moved.  
  
Draco attempted to hex Harry, but ended up unfreezing him. Harry stood up gasping for breath.  
  
"Ma-"Harry started to say before he heard a bell signaling lunch. (A/N: and if they don't have lunch right after a break.....they do now)  
  
"Why don't we finish this tonight. In the tower by the east wing. The one by the statue of that witch, Melletia Martian. Midnight." Harry said.  
  
"The teachers are in a meeting tonight.....so your on!"  
  
"Fine." Harry then turned on his heel and left the corridor without a backward glance.  
  
Draco looked over to Ginny and gasped at the sight. She was a mess. Her face was paler than parchment, and her skin was covered in perspiration. She was visibly shaking and he was looking straight ahead not blinking, her eyes bloodshot. Her knuckles were white from clenching her fists for so long and hard, and she was breathing very fast.  
  
"Gin?" Draco asked putting a comforting arm around her. "Gin, are you ok?"  
  
"Go away!" She screamed jumping away from his arm.  
  
Draco was taken back. He raised his hands and stepped away.  
  
"OK" He said turning to go. Suddenly he heard Ginny's voice again.  
  
"Draco wait! I'm s-sorry...please don't leave."  
  
He turned around to face her. Her eyes were brimming with tears. He walked over to her. She fell to the floor and buried her face in her hands, and began to sob.  
  
Draco didn't exactly know what to do, so he crouched down beside her and rubber her back.  
  
"What wrong Gin? You can tell me." He cooed.  
  
Her hands slipped down her face and she looked at him. He gasped as he saw red streaked where her hands were. He immediately grabbed her hands. He saw that they were leaking blood. It looked as if she had balled her hands into fists so hard that her nails dug into her skin, causing them to bleed.  
  
"Here..." He muttered a healing charm and the cuts instantly disappeared.  
  
"Thanks" Ginny muttered.  
  
"NO problem...lets get your cheeks cleaned up..." He transfigured a damp wash cloth and began to lightly rub off the blood. "There..." He looked at her and smiled. "Are you going to tell me what made you upset?"  
  
Ginny looked at him and saw concern written all across his face.  
  
"Well....first off, Harry is being a complete ass....he cant accept that I don't want him back. He wont take no for an answer! And then when you were dueling...he was so mad...I was...I was..." She couldn't bring herself to say the next words. She didn't even know if they were true. Did she fear something would happen to Draco? Was she starting to have feelings for him? Hell....I sure am. She thought.  
  
"You were what? Come on....you can tell me."  
  
"I was...scared...."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"that...you...were going to....that something would happen to you" She finished.  
  
"You actually cared?" Draco said in disbelief. No one every cared for him. Except for his mother.  
  
"Of course I cared! You came to me and you have changed and I am not about to loose the true Draco."  
  
Draco didn't answer.  
  
"Draco...is something wrong?"  
  
"It's just...no one has ever cared before..."  
  
"Oh Draco..." Ginny wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"You know...." Draco said lifting his head to look at her. "We need to get Potter back. For you and me. Your brothers still have a shop in Diagon Alley right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well...I have to go pick up some stuff for the school in Diagon Alley tomarrow...I bet I can get Dumbledore to let you come, and we can visit them and get some supplies then we can pay Potter back."  
  
"They have the day of tomorrow. They have to restock so they closed the shop."  
  
"Would they just let us in? Or even you?"  
  
"I can write and you are so coming with me! I am not going alone! You need to come and help me! You are a Slytherin and know how to play dirty..."  
  
"Fine...I'll come...want to write a note before lunch is over? I don't know about you...but I am not that hungry...lost my appetite"  
  
"Same here. Yeah lets go. We can use my owl Eowyn. Fred and George bought her for me as a present. Lets go."  
  
They went to the owlery and Ginny wrote a note to her brothers.  
  
Fred and George,  
I hope this note finds you well. Umm...you know how you said that if a guy broke my heart you would break there neck? Yeah well...Harry broke mine and Draco is helping me get revenge. Ask no questions about that I will explain everything later. We were wondering if we could come tomorrow and pick up some....supplies. I know you are closed but this is important! Send your answer back with Eowyn...she'll get it back.  
  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
"Make sure they get this today!" She said urgently to her owl. "Stay for a response and hurry back when you get it."  
  
The owl made a hooting sound and nipped her finger and flew out the window. They both stood there until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.  
  
"We'd better go." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
And together they left to their classes, feeling a lot better knowing Harry was soon to get what he deserved.  
  
A/N: I am just going to apologize to you all for the delay. My step-dad got mad and hid my laptop and wouldn't give it back until now. How can there be people this cruel in the world! tear Itleast I got it back  
  
A/N 2: OK, here are two great Draco/Ginny fic you should read! The first is Dragon and Angel by DragonsAngel68 and the other is The Shadow by Sirithtalwen.  
  
And remember to REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I just realized the last few chapters were missing this...so here we are! I am not the owner of the brilliant mind that created Harry Potter. Nope! I am not the mother of Harry Potter. I am not JK Rowling....therefore Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
A/N: Hello! How are you all? Good I hope! Well...here is the next chapter. OH yeah and before I forget...again...I want to thank Sirithtalwen who helped me with part of the plot for chapter 7.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
CrMeiNa- Thanks for the review! The twin part will be good...I promise!  
  
IslandGirl-11- Thanks, Here is the next chapter.  
  
DanielLover00- Oh me too! I absolutely love him!!! He is SOOO cute!!! OMGosh, and in POA...mmmmm....lol. Here is the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
volly118- thank you! Thank you!  
  
Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- Thanks! And don't you worry! Draco WILL kick Harry's arse...I assure you! ;) I always LOVE your reviews! They are always long and very enthusiastic! Hehehe...and we all know how, er, Dangerous the twins can be...hehehe...the party....oh! I am going to have fun writing that. Well....here is the next chappie!!!!  
  
Sirithtalwen- I'm so glad you like it! I tried not to make it to fast...but yeah. About me posting for your story...no prob! I love yours! And I used another LOTR name! LOL!   
  
NikkiEvans- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Hiei Chan- Hello Shaina! Don't worry....Harry wont get hurt...much...grins evilly muwahahaha!!!! LOL, hope you like this chapter....OH! and call me!!!! I have been SO bored!  
  
ShortyLisa()- Thanks, well here it is!  
  
ForgottenWhisper-Thanks! I read your story and I loved it! It is really really good! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Sophie in Rhode Island...We miss you girl!  
  
Oh yeah! And I forgot to thank Sirithtalwen in the last chapter! She helped me with part of it! A big thanks to you!  
  
Chapter 8- Hospital Wing.  
  
Ginny tried to pay attention in her classes, taking notes and listening to her teachers rant and rave about this or that. Before she knew it, it was dinner.  
  
"I'm gonna make that bloody bastard pay!" Ginny heard Harry telling Ron as she sat with Hermione and Tanya.  
  
"Shut it, Harry!" Ginny yelled over to him. He looked up in shock but she lowered her head to her plate. Hermione and Tanya looked at her, was she defending a Malfoy? Draco Malfoy to be exact, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the one that hated all gryffindors such as themselves.  
  
"Umm...Gin, are you feeling alright?" Hermione looked at her with a look of pure shock on her face.  
  
"IM FINE!" She snapped back. Hermione's face fell.  
  
"sorry" Ginny muttered.  
  
"Its ok, is there anything you want to talk about? You are acting kinda...well you aren't acting like yourself. We can help if you need anything." Hermione said gesturing to herself and Tanya; who was nodding in agreement.  
  
"well there is something...two things actually, but we cant talk here."  
  
"head tower after dinner? We can go back and get some things and the three of us can go to the head's tower. It's a lot more private than the Gryffindor tower." Hermione suggested.  
  
"That sounds good, how about it Gin?" Tanya asked her.  
  
"Yeah that sounds good!" Ginny said.  
  
"OH the new issue of Witch Weekly!" Lavender said to Parvati as they both looked at the new magazine from a few seats down.  
  
"OH!" she heard Parvati's voice screech. "Look at this article....top 10 ways to get back at your ex!"  
"ah...try this one on Tyler!"  
  
Ginny didn't hear any more of that conversation. She suddenly got an idea.  
  
"OK Ginny, I'm done and so is she, wanna go to my tower now?" Hermione's voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"yeah....lets go!" She said with an evil grin spreading across her face. She had just gotten an idea...  
  
"got everything?" Hermione asked as Tanya and Ginny grabbed their bags and walked over to her.  
  
They both nodded and headed to the common room.  
  
"Hey guys, just a sec, I have to ask Lavender something." Ginny said as she spotted Lavender and Parvati by the fire.  
  
"okay" the two responded in unison.  
  
With that Ginny headed over to the fire place.  
  
"umm...Lavender?"  
  
"yeah Ginny?  
  
"I was wondering if I could take a quick look at your issue of Witch Weekly."  
  
"yeah sure...here ya go." Lavender replied handing over the magazine. Ginny flipped trough it until she found what she needed. She saw an article that went perfectly to her plan. She closed the magazine with a grin and handed it back to her.  
  
"Thanks!" Ginny said before hurrying back to her two waiting friends.  
  
"About time!" Hermione said "now can we go before your brother and Harry come?"  
  
"yeah..." The three left the common room and headed to the heads tower.  
  
"my lips are sealed" Hermione said as they neared the portrait. The picture swung open. When they entered they saw Malfoy doing his work by the fire. Ginny smiled inwardly. He didn't even notice they were there.  
  
"Gin do you wanna talk here or upstairs?" Hermione asked while Tanya looked around.  
  
"Here is fine." Ginny answered as the three sat on a couch.  
  
"so," Tanya started looking at Ginny, "are you going to tell us why you stuck up for Malfoy at dinner?"  
  
Ginny could see Draco's head rise a fraction of an inch from across the room, as if listening.  
  
"well....umm....you see...he...I...we...Hell, Draco, help me out here!"  
  
Draco turned around. "we fancy each other and you are seeing me? Not that hard to say Gin..." he said with a smile.  
  
"yes...thank you....we are seeing each other...that's why!" she said triumphantly smiling.  
  
Her smile slid off her face when she saw her friends faces.  
  
"Ginny, have you gone mad? This is Malfoy!" Hermione said  
  
"I know who he is thank you!"  
  
"Hermione is right, why?" Tanya asked.  
  
"because Draco has changed..."  
  
"Ginny, you CANT believe that! He couldn't have changed in one night!"  
  
"Granger..." Draco started coming over to seat by Ginny. He straddled the arm of the couch and put his arm around her shoulder. "My father IS indeed a deatheater....but I DON'T want to be one! I may hate you, but its not because you're a mudblood!"  
  
"Ginny...if you think it is right then I am on your side!" Tanya said "your smart and if you say he has changed...he must have!"  
  
"Thanks Tanya, well Mione, what do you say?"  
  
"I say that I hate Malfoy....but if you think it ok..then I guess I'm ok with it." She mumbled.  
  
"Oh thank you SO much!!!!" Ginny jumped up and hugged them. Draco got up when he saw their faces were beginning to blue.  
  
"Umm...Ginny...your cutting of their air..."  
  
"OH! Sorry.." she said blushing. "Oh yeah... there is something I wanted to ask you!" she said remembering the magazine. Hermione, do you have the new issue of Witch Weekly?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"go get it...and hurry!" Ginny said.  
  
"whats this about Gin?" Tanya asked.  
  
"Payback..." she said winking at Draco.  
  
"this is about Harry isn't it!" Tanya yelled.  
  
"yeah!"  
  
"Ginny..I thought we took care of that."Draco said looking at her.  
  
"No, babe, we took care of step one!"  
  
"You should be in Slytherin you know that!"  
  
Ginny only smirked in reply. They heard Hermione come back into the common room.  
  
Ginny grabbed the magazine and turned to the page she wanted.  
  
"top 10 ways to get back at an ex?" Draco said reading over her shoulder.  
  
"Yes...lets see...one, go out with their worst enemy..." Ginny said.  
  
"DONE" all four of them said all at once.  
  
"ok...two...oh I like this one here!" She said. They all looked at the magazine and then to each other identical smirks on their faces.  
  
"That we can start tomorrow night at the party! I bet Ember would be willing to do it!" Tanya said.  
  
"Could you ask her tomorrow? Draco and I have some business we need to do! OH! Hermione, are you not caring about the rules anymore or something?" Ginny asked  
  
"well...al 7 years I have been a rule-abiding, goody 2-shoes, know it all...and I have decided that this year I am not gonna care instead I am going to let go and have fun!"  
  
"Way to go Gra- Hermione....Can I ask why you haven't been with Potty and Weasel at all this year?"  
  
"I'm kinda getting tired of them! All Harry cares about is quidditch, getting what he wants, and killing off all evil...he has a major saving people thing! And Ron...is...a...  
  
"Prat? Git? Thick-headed prat? Bloody bastard?" Ginny supplied.  
  
"yes....my words exactly!"  
  
"You are finally seeing it my way!" Draco said  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
"Oh Draco...about tomorrow night...Gryffindor 6th years are having a party. I think we should make our first appearance. Wanna come with me?" Ginny asked flashing her baby face.  
  
"I would love to....but would they mind me there?"  
  
"the note that has been going around said you can bring people from other houses and years." Tanya answered.  
  
"ok....is potter going to be there?"  
  
Well..that is were Emberlynn comes in! She has been a friend of ours and she is in 6th year. She is really good at seducing the guys. She owes us a favor, so we are going to have her bring Harry and pretend she is interested....and so what the magazine says!"  
  
"Brilliant! I'm in! Hermione?" Draco said.  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Great you are our guests! Except Draco...he's my date!" From the corner the grandfather clock chimed 12.  
  
"Oh shit! Im late for meeting Potter!"  
  
"Get going! Kick his arse PLEASE!" Ginny said laughing as he got up and ran out of the room and into the corridor.  
  
"So...I have another idea that will shock potter!"  
  
"well...lets hear it then!" Tanya and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Ok here is my idea..."  
  
"Malfoy you're late!" Harry spat at Draco when he came into the room.  
  
"I'm well aware of that scar-head! I was with a lovely girl! Too bad you let go of her!" Malfoy spat back.  
  
"what are you talking about? I've never been with one of your sluts!"  
  
"who said it was one of mine? No...this one was yours....except she's not a slut."  
  
"what are you going on about?"  
  
"that's not what we are here for! Now...lets get down to business shall we?" Draco said pulling out his wand.  
  
"fine by me!" Harry said pulling out his own wand.  
  
"petrificus Totalus!" Draco screamed. Harry dodged it.  
  
"expilliarmus." Draco tried to dodge it, but didn't get away in time. His wand flew one way while he flew the other into the wall.  
  
He looked up to see Harry advancing on him his wand raised. He stopped above him, his wand at Draco's chest.  
  
"How about that Malfoy?" he said smiling.  
  
"I don't know about that, but what do you think about me kicking your ass?"  
  
"and how would you do that? I've got you covered!"  
  
"Ah Potter....not quite!" and before Harry could respond, leaned on his right elbow and swung his left under Harry, causing Harry to fall and loose his grip on his wand.  
  
Draco jumped up and picked up Harry's wand, throwing it aside. Then he bent down and punched Harry in the face, leaving a bloody nose.  
  
"oh my gosh Ginny!" Tanya yelled, "that is SO brilliant! It'll risk you two getting exposed we will have to run the theory by Draco and see what he thinks!"  
  
"I agree with Tanya!" Hermione said.  
  
"so, now with that taken care of, who wants to play a game?" Tanya asked  
  
"what kind of game? Hermione said  
  
"strip twister!" she replied.  
  
"strip...what?!"  
  
"a muggle game...we will show you!" hermione said. She and Tanya already knew how to play, both being of muggle families.  
  
"ok here is how you play, you have someone spin, but we are just going to charm the board to do it...and whatever it lands on you have to go there. Like if it says right hand red, you put your right hand on one of the red spots. And then if you spin again...and it lands on say left foot blue, you put your left foot on blue, without moving your right hand! If your butt or knees or anything touch the floor you are out. Get it?" Tanya tried to explain.  
  
"yeah...I think so....so how do we play strip twister?" Ginny asked.  
  
"well..." Tanya began "this way whenever you fall or something, you have to take off an article of clothing...and then you get back into the game!"  
  
"ok, sounds fun! Lets play!" Ginny said.  
  
"ok....lets see what the spinner lands on..." Hermione said as the spinner began magically. Left hand blue.... Ok..."  
  
Draco had Harry on the floor. Draco had a bleeding lip, and a few bruises here and there. Harry was in much worse shape, his eyes was beginning to purple, his lips bloody, blood was pouring from his nose...but Draco never stopped.  
  
"When will you learn that –kick- you cant win against –punch- a malfoy- kick in ribs- and that you will always –punch- loose!" Draco said in between hits and kicks.  
  
Harry lay there and took it too weak to fight back. "What? Too weak to retaliate?" Draco said backing up. "there...give me your best shot...I'm on...."  
  
Harry just groaned. He didn't get up. He didn't try to fight.  
  
"Oh come on! You can defeat Voldemort yet you cant fight me?"  
  
"shut it Malfoy!" Harry said before getting up slowly and punching Malfoy in the stomach. Draco didn't expect Harry to do anything. His arms went around his waist in pain and he lost his breath. Harry took used this to his advantage as he kneed him where the sun don't shine.  
  
Draco feel to his knees. Harry began to laugh.  
  
"Funny how the tables can turn isn't it?" Harry laughed.  
  
"yes it is!" Draco  
  
All at once he jumped up, kneed Harry in the exact same spot, and punched him in the stomach. He then kicked him several times in the ribs.  
  
They both stopped when they heard footsteps coming. Two cloaked people came into the room, wands raised.  
  
"Crucio!" they each yelled. Harry and Draco fell to the floor in pain. The curse didn't stop. They both screamed and withered around wishing for it to stop. Harry passed out.  
  
Draco was fighting the darkness that was overcoming him. The last thing he heard was several footsteps running towards them, and a very familiar voice yell "stop." Then he too fainted.  
  
"Ginny! You one! Off with the shirt!" Tanya yelled.  
  
"Ok.." Ginny pulled off her black tank top and threw it aside, revealing her black bra that had hot pink lace.  
  
"sexy!" they yelled jokingly.  
  
"Ok, lets get back to the game..." Ginny said getting back in her place.  
  
"ok, it says...right foot yellow..." Hermione said as the spinner stopped.  
  
"oh God..." Tanya said as she attempted to twist around. "almost...Got it! But hurry please...this position is painful!"  
  
Ginny looked at Tanya who was in a very weird position, she was all twisted, she was lucky that she was flexible, Hermione on the other hand hadn't made it...  
  
"That's the second time you have fallen Hermione...take of those pants...where did you get them by the way? I love them!" Ginny said.  
  
"fine..." she said as she pulled them off, showing off her white underwear that matched her bra perfectly. They were both white with lilac stitching. "I got the pants from a muggle store, RAVE"  
  
"Oh my Gosh! I love that store!" Tanya said  
  
"never been there!" Ginny said  
  
"well....we will just have to take you, and show you some of the amazing muggle things!" Tanya said. "now can we PLEASE continue?! I don't know how much longer I can be like this!"  
  
"ok fine!"  
  
"the next one is left hand blue..."  
  
"oh no! I don't bend that way.....oomph!" Tanya said as she attempted to switch her hand, but instead fell sideways.  
  
"OH! Look who is falling now!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Real graceful!" Ginny giggled.  
  
"fine...here...." She pulled off her shirt to show her plain white cotton bra.  
  
"ok," Ginny said. "next is- AHH!" Her hands clamped to her head and she fell in pain.  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny!" Hermione screeched.  
  
Ginny got up shakily.  
  
"Ginny, what happened?" Tanya urged.  
  
"I-I don't really know! I just got all this extra pressure in my head and then I have this feeling...like a gut feeling that something is going to happen to Draco!"  
  
"Oh no! we have to get dressed and get down there...I'll explain on the way!" Hermione yelled grabbing her clothes. The two followed suit and they all raced down out into the corridor.  
  
"Now Ginny...." Hermione panted. "Tell me....is there....ant seer blood...in you family?"  
  
"umm....yeah...my great-great-great grandmother....why?"  
  
"you....have inherited...their powers....I've read about it...."  
  
"that means Draco is in on!" she pushed faster. They neared the tower that Draco was supposed to meet Harry in and they saw to cloaked figures wand out, and Draco half conscious, and Harry unconscious.  
  
"STOP!" Ginny screamed. The cloaked people ran off in the other direction. She ran past Harry and fell to her knees at on...don't leave me...wake up damnit!" She fell forward and cried into his chest. "Get Dumbledore! NOW!" she yelled at the two girls who were standing there in shock. They ran off down the stairs when Ginny yelled at them.  
  
"Oh Draco...please be alright....please...." she sobbed into his robes.  
  
"miss. Weasley" Ginny heard Dumbledore's voice and looked up. "They need to be taken to the hospital wing immediately. Can you help with one?"  
  
"yes.."  
  
"ok, lets go now."  
  
They both took out their wands and levitated Draco and Harry into the hospital wing.  
  
Once there Ginny took a seat by the door as Madam Pomfrey bustled about around them reviving them. Harry stirred and opened his eyes and looked around. "ginny?"  
  
At the same time Draco sat up and looked at her smiling.  
  
"Oh thank God you're ok!" she yelled running into the room.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said. 'so she finally wants me back' Harry thought. "Ginny I-"  
  
But he stopped when Ginny passed him and threw herself at Draco. "Oh Draco! I was so scared!"  
  
"shh....its alright...Im ok"  
  
Harry was in shock. He thought she was coming to him...but she went to Draco instead.  
  
"Im so glad your ok!" Ginny choked out.  
  
"its alright...shh..." He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"OUT! OUT! He needs his rest!" Ginny frowned as Madam Pomfrey came and ushered her out.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow..." Ginny sighed.  
  
"ok...see ya babe..." he whispered before kissing her again.  
  
A/N: so what did you all think? The next chapter will be here soon!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Author's Note

Author's note:

OK, I am so sorry I havnt been updating.....I went on vacation and my laptop crashed....so I fixed that and typed up the next chapter, and then THAT crashed, again, and so I had to wait for out regular, family computer to get fixed from the virus and then there is school.........

It has been so confusing and luck has not been on my side.

But now everything is back to normal and I will type up the next chapter ASAP....sorry for the incredibly long delay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Victoria


	10. Who's That Girl

From Sugar To Spice

Chapter 9-Who's that girl?

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the LONG delay! Computer problems! (You all know how it is!) So anyways…. here it is…finally! I hope u like it! And I was just reading over all the chapters I have posted…and I realized I had made A LOT of grammar and spelling mistakes!!! Well, that's what I get for typing and posting at all hours of the night and morning…. anyway please excuse all those mistakes!!!

The Sleepover-

Ginny awoke the next morning just at dawn. The birds were chirping cheerfully and sun poured in the windows. She slowly sat up and looked around her. She saw Hermione sleeping peacefully on the couch and Tanya curled up in a ball on an armchair, both breathing slowly and steadily. They had stayed up until late in the night talking and putting together all the possibilities for Harry and Draco's attackers the night before.

She stood up and stretched before realizing there was a large black owl perched on the window poking at the glass trying to get her attention. A letter was tied to its leg with a deep green ribbon. She turned her head to the side wondering who could be sending her a letter this early in the morning…but she did think that owl looked so familiar. She suddenly smiled and ran to the window when she realized that the owl looked like Draco's.

She skidded to a stop and threw open the window, the crisp morning air filtered through the room and sunlight danced around her. Immediately the owl flew through the window and rested on the banister of the stairs up to Draco's room.

The owl held out its leg and Ginny carefully untied the green ribbon. As soon as the letter was off of the owl's leg, it flew right back out the window.

Ginny carefully unfolded the letter and read:

Gin,

Meet me in front of the entrance hall in 30 minutes. There is something I want to show you.

Draco

Ginny read through the letter before folding it and heading upstairs to Hermione's room. She didn't know what Draco had up his sleeve but she was about to find out.

When she got into Hermione's room she went straight to her closet. Inside were all of Hermione's new designer clothes and half of Ginny's. She picked black low-rise jeans and a pink t-shirt that said "Pink is an attitude" in black writing.

After getting dressed she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair before brushing it back into a ponytail. Then after applying her makeup she went back to the closet, picked out a pair of black heels, put them on, and went out to meet Draco.

The corridors were deserted all the way there. She only had the steady clicking of her heels against the stone floors and echoing off the walls to keep her company.

Finally she turned and saw Draco waiting for her. He opened his arms and smiled as soon as he saw her. Ginny ran into his arms and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I missed you so much…" she whispered to him as she took a deep breath, breathing in the sharp spicy spell of his cologne.

"You saw me last night!" he said raising his head slightly to look at her face.

"I know! But last night you were also attacked may I remind you!"

Draco just rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway, there is something I want to show you! I am the only one at Hogwarts who knows about it, and even if someone else did, they wouldn't be able to get in…"

"What are you going on about?" Ginny asked him looking up suspiciously.

"You'll see, " he said taking her hand. "Just follow me and you'll see."

Together they walked in silence, winding through the castle. Draco stopped suddenly when they reached a long wall, lined with torches. He let go of Ginny's hand and crouched down looking at the wall closely.

"Here it is," he mumbled running his finger over an indentation in the wall. Ginny bent down next to him to see it better. On the wall, very small in the stone was a snake that was wound into a 'M'.

Draco leaned in and whispered something Ginny couldn't hear, then right in front of them, the walls opened up and a marble slide appeared.

"After you." Draco said nodding Ginny to the slide.

"ok…" Ginny sat on the edge and slid down gracefully. She stood up at the end of the slide and looked around. She was in a very big, well-lit chamber. The walls and floor were both made out of shiny glittering marble. All along the walls, were portraits of teen men and women, they all looked to be about 16 or 17.

Draco slid down beside her and stood up and took her hand. "Follow Me," he said as he walked her down the big room. Ginny was still looking around, trying to look at everything at once. A huge crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling, a grand piano stood polished in the corner…and still, painting hung side by side along the walls.

"Draco…where are we?" Ginny asked him.

"This is a hidden chamber that the Malfoy's discovered. All these paintings are the Malfoys that have gone to school here. When you are a Malfoy, you have your painting done in your seventh year." Draco explained. "It has also been the Malfoy tradition and duty that we hold the annual Slytherin ball at the beginning and end of each year. We have them down here."

"Wow." Ginny said leaving his side to scan the pictures. They all looked like Malfoys. They had the platinum blonde hair and the designer robes, the snobbish look and a sneer set firmly on their flawless faces. She continued down the wall looking at them all. Their eyes followed her as she passed and their expressions seemed impassive.

She stopped at one before Draco's father. It was of a brunette witch. The only one, that didn't have blonde hair.

"Draco?" she asked still looking at the witch. She had the same facial features as all the others, the same sneer and selfish snobby face.

"yeah" he said walking over to her.

"Who's that girl??"

"Um, my father hasn't talk much about her, only that she is my aunt or something…she was, is, a pureblood. A Malfoy at its finest…until she turned 18 and fell in love with some muggle, then she went to live as a muggle…leaving the wizarding world forever. She has a daughter, about our age…I don't know if she made it to Hogwarts or not, if she did she would be here with us. Of course we would never know, she would think she came from a muggle, when really she came from one of the biggest and oldest pure-blood family's around."

Ginny looked at the picture again. The witch was wearing emerald green dress robes with gold fastenings. Draco's voice broke her thoughts.

"Are you ready to go to breakfast? It should be about in the middle by now."

"Um, yeah, sure, lets go…" She responded turning back to him. He took her hand and together they headed to the great hall.

They walked in silence all the way back. Ginny kept thinking of the picture…. for some reason she had a feeling that there was something about that picture that wasn't expected. Did she know that lady's daughter? Was she at Hogwarts?

"You ok? You look like something bothering you…" Draco said looking down at her, his face puzzled.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, lets go eat." She said pushing the matter out of her head and smiling up at him.

They walked into the great hall. Ginny started to head down to the Gryffindor table but Draco caught her arm.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"Come sit at the Slytherin table with me today. We can have Hermione and Tanya join as soon as they come."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" she asked glancing across the room to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Harry were glaring at them.

"Sure it is. Don't worry about those bastards."

"ok" she said. Draco took her hand and led her to the Slytherin table. The only people that were paying attention to them was Ron and Harry.

Ginny and Draco sat down at the end of the table, avoiding eyes and whispers.

"here comes Hermione and Tanya!" Ginny said all of a sudden letting her fork fall with a clatter. Draco looked in the direction Ginny was looking in and watched as Tanya and Hermione slowly edged into the Great Hall, stopped and looked around.

"Tanya! Herm!" Ginny yelled across the room. The two girls spotted Ginny and ran over to her and sat down across from Ginny and Draco.

"hey!" Tanya said. "I talked to Emberlynn on the way here, she will go along with it! OH LOOK! There she is! She is going to talk to Harry!"

"I cont wait!" Ginny said with a grin.

"Look, they're leaving together!" Hermione said.

She was right. You could clearly see Emberlynn's strawberry blonde hair next to Harry's jet-black hair, both leaving together. As the two passed the Slytherin table Emberlynn looked over and winked and nodded slightly when Harry wasn't looking. They four smiled and nodded back.

"So, it's on! She is getting it started now! Oh I can't wait!" Ginny yelled throwing her arms around Draco and hugging him.

"You are eager for this aren't you?" He said looking at her.

"Of course!"she replied pulling away from them. "Girls," she said turning to Tanya and Hermione, "I think we should go back to Herm's room and get ready for tonight!"

"Good idea! I really need your advice on what I'm going to wear!" Tanya said with a smile.

"And I need some advice on how to Chris!" Hermione added.

"Well then, we have a lot of work to do! Draco baby, we will see you tonight. Meet us in the common room around 5, ok?"

"OK" Draco said leaning over to kiss her on her cheek, "I'll be there."

"Good. See you later!" she answered kissing him briefly.

"See you babe. Bye Hermione, Tanya."

"Ciao." They said in unison. Then the three girls left, taking note of the Gryffindors expressions as they passed.

"Wow, did you all see their faces! They looked at Ginny like she just turned into a mandrake!" Tanya giggled as they made their way down the hallway.

"Probably because we have all turned our backs on them. You know…hanging out with Slytherins, talking with them…some of us snogging with them even…" Hermione said looking pointedly at Ginny.

"What? He is a REALLY good kisser you know? And he has a great arse…" Ginny said blushing.

The other two just laughed. "Information OVERLOAD Gin." Tanya said.

"Yes, Lets keep descriptions of Draco out of this conversation PLEASE" Hermione said giggling. "Fairy Blossoms" Hermione added as they approached her dorm.

They three girls joked and laughed all the way to Hermione's room.

"Now, Hermione," Ginny began sitting on Hermione's bed, "About Chris…he needs to come. I think you two would make the perfect date!"

"OH! So do I!" Tanya began, "Why don't one of us go and see if he likes her? I mean that's the best thing I can come up with right now…"

"Actually, I think Herm should ask him herself." Ginny said grinning at Hermione.

"Ginny, I can't do that!"

"Oh yes you can…and you will. Right now." Ginny said with a smile, taking Hermione's arms and attempting to pull her off the bed and out the door.

"Gin! No way!" Hermione said trying to pull her arms free. "I am not going to do that! Tanya stop!" She said as Tanya got up on the bed behind Hermione and started pushing on her back to help Ginny. "You guys…STOP…Really, it's not funny!" Hermione pleaded with them.

With one final tug from Ginny and push from Tanya the three fell into a heap on the floor.

"Yes you will…" Ginny said panting and pushing her hair from her face.

"Fine, fine, if I see him I'll ask him. IF I see him…" Hermione said, defeated.

"Actually Hermione," Tanya started giving Ginny an evil grin. "He is already waiting by the lake," Tanya said beginning to push Hermione towards the door, "We told him you needed to talk to him. Have fun!" She said as she pushed her out of the room and onto the staircase.

"Now…lets see what our clothes options are. We can scan your closet now, then mine that has half of my clothes, then back up here and look at my other half and Hermione's. Sound good?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, lets go."

The two headed out of the Head's tower and out into the corridor.

"So anyway," Tanya said as they neared the Gryffindor common room, "Tracy told Brian that she didn't want anything to do with him. She broke up with him and now she is with Patrick and Brian is single and depressed. He was telling me the other day how he was ready to move on but just had to find a girl. Owelets Wing." She said as they got to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well, yesterday I was talking to Tracy," Ginny began as they walked across the common room and to the girl's dormitory staircase, "And she said that she and Patrick broke up. Now Patrick is with Stacy and Tracy is with Andrew."

The girls were discussing just one of the romance chains that went on inside the walls of Hogwarts. Love gossip happened to be one of the favored gossip subjects among the girl students.

"Do you remember Andrew's ex girlfriend from America?" Tanya asked looking over at Ginny as they began to climb the girl's staircase.

"Um, yeah, I think so."

"Well, Mike was going out with her earlier this year and then he broke up with her because he didn't like the long distance relationship. Now Mike is like, what, one of the most wanted guys in Hogwarts after Blaise and Draco."

"Yeah…that's what I heard. I was talking to him last week and he likes you. You should see if he wants to come to the sleepover tonight. He is in Slytherin, and 7th year, but the invitation said you can bring other people as long as the teachers don't know about it." Ginny said giving Tanya a side-glance.

"Oh my God! Does he really? I've fancied him for the longest time! Ever since third year.." Tanya said.

"Well…after we decide on our outfits we can go look for him! Draco should know where he is! They ARE friends after all!" Ginny said with a smile.

"They are? How come I didn't know about this?"

"I don't know…but they are together sometimes in classes, at meal times, in the halls, hogsmeade…everywhere." Ginny said looking at Tanya.

"Wow! You learn something new everyday!" Tanya said with a smile, "Well, I don't really want to ask him myself, do you mind asking for me?"

"Of course not! You know I love doing that kind of thing!" Ginny said giggling.

"True! Thanks a bunch Gin!"

"No problem, now, Let's look through our clothes!" Ginny said as they entered the girl's dormitory.

She ran across the room and threw open the closet doors.

The two girls went through the clothes and threw any ones that they considered onto Ginny's bed behind them.

When they were done there was a huge stack on the bed. Tanya pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, the clothes folded themselves and miniaturized. Tanya picked them up and put them in her pocket.

"Ready to go drop these off in Hermione's room, see if she is back and then go talk to Mike? Is that the plan? Then we can raid the other closet in Hermione's room and get ready and go to the party? Sound like a plan?" Tanya asked turning to face Ginny.

"Yeah. That sounds like the plan to me! Lets get going!"

"OK."

Together they walked out of the girl's dorm and into the common room where Harry and Ron were standing by the fire whispering. As soon as Ginny got to the bottom of the staircase Harry turned around.

"Ginny, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Harry yelled at her from across the room.

"What are you talking about?" She said fiercely.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you and ferret-boy! What the fuck is going on? First you kiss him in the hospital wing last night and then you eat with him! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Potter, it is my life. Choose who to see and who to kiss and who to eat with. Get over it!"

"No I'm not! What is this? Some trick to make me jealous? Well just so you know its not going to work! I have a girlfriend now! You know Emberlynn? Yeah, we are a couple now! You will be able to see tonight at that sleepover. She invited me to go with her!"

Ginny tried not to laugh; he was falling right into their trap. He was walking right into their hands. And he didn't even know it.

"Well, as of Ember, I don't care…I'm TAKEN, remember? Ron's little sister can make her own choices now and she has!"

"Oh come on Ginny! You know I didn't mean that! So why don't you cut the crap and stop with the games, dump Malfoy, I'll break it off with Ember and you can go back out with me!"

"Oh my God Harry! No! I am very happy with Draco thanks, he is a lot better than you in more ways then one. He cares about me and he doesn't play games, he is a better person and he is a whole lot better at making me…satisfied." She said after a pause with an evil grin.

"Ginny, I swear…if you get physical with him, you AND him will wish you were never born!" He said his face getting redder and redder.

Ginny looked at him standing there and then to Ron who was redder than ever, she could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"Well, it's too late for that!" She shouted before storming out with Tanya behind her.

Ron was about to go after her but Harry held out an arm to stop him. "Remember our plan…"

Out in the corridor Tanya turned to look at Ginny.

"What plan? What are they planning? And do you think it was smart to lie to them?" Tanya questioned.

"Well they need to stay out of my life so I'm going to lie. True Draco and I haven't gotten physical, we've only kissed, but they don't need to know every detail! And as far as their plan…I don't know! And I'm not going to worry about it because everyone knows payback is hell with me!" Ginny fumed.

"True…" Tanya said. They continued up the corridor in silence.

"Hey Tanya…Ginny…" They looked to the left as they heard a voice call from the wing archway that they were passing.

A figure was half hidden in the shadows. They could just make out the outline of a person.

The person stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall brunette with sparkling blue eyes. He was wearing black slytherin robes that we wrinkle free and obviously pressed and steamed.

"Hi Mike." Tanya said short of breath. She always loved the way he looked and his voice.

"Hey. Tanya, I was wondering…I've heard some things from some of the 6th year Gryff's that there is going to be a party…and I heard from Draco that he was going with Ginny, I was also invited by my little brother Eric so I was planning on going anyway. I was wondering if you and I could go together?"

A smile immediately crept over her face, and blush rose up her cheeks.

"Of course!" Tanya managed to say in a voice just above a whisper.

"Ok. I'll catch ya later then. Go with Ginny and Hermione to wherever they are going to meet Draco…I'll be with him."

"Ok…" Tanya said, still trying to breath again.

Mike winked at her then turned around and disappeared back into the shadows and down the corridor.

Tanya stood frozen where she was for a minute or two before finding her voice again.

"Did that just happen?" She asked Ginny.

"Yeah…it did."

"SHUT UP! DID THAT JUST REALLY HAPPEN?" Tanya asked again smiling.

"YES IT DID!"

"NO FREAKIN WAY"

"YES!!!"

"OH MY GOD!" Tanya yelled and began jumping around in happiness.

"Yes…now….we should probably go to Hermione's room to get ready for tonight…"

"Oh dear…he is going to be there isn't he?" Tanya said horror dawning on her face.

"Um…yeah…" Ginny said. Tanya was so exited she couldn't put the facts of what had just happened together.

"Oh dear…what am I going to wear?!" She yelled and fled in the direction of the Head's tower.

Ginny rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. Tanya was hopeless. She started to slowly walk up to the tower after her.

When she got to Hermione's room Tanya was frantically pulling clothes out, trying them on and tossing them aside.

"Tanya." Ginny said calmly.

Tanya didn't hear her, or just wasn't paying attention, possibly both.

"Tanya." Ginny said it a little louder. Still, no response.

"TANYA!" Ginny shouted. This time Tanya looked up and her and dropped the shirt that was in her hands.

"WHAT?"

"What are you doing? You need to calm down…"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? I think I need to review what just happened…MIKE just asked to go with him to the party tonight. MIKE…MIKE DWELLINGS!!! You know…hottest most wanted guy in Hogwarts…just asked me to go with him!"

"He isn't the most wanted…he is in the top 5. Along with Chris and Draco. Point is…He asked you when you were dressed like you normally are! You never had to go through all of this…" she motioned to the mess on the floor, "So he could ask you."

"I guess your right. But you, Hermione and I all decided we would look our best and I think I took it a little far…"

Ginny gave her a look.

"Ok, maybe a little further than a little."

The two began to laugh and couldn't stop for a good 10 minutes.

"Ok…" Ginny said gasping for air, "We should probably clean up this mess!"

"Yeah….I'll do it….since I made it!" Tanya said pulling out her wand.

Within seconds the clothes were folded and hung neatly.

"Now..." Ginny said "Should we wait for Hermione to come back from meeting Chris before we continue on out clothes hunt?"

"Yeah…"

They only waited a few seconds before Hermione came bursting in rosy cheeked and her hair slightly messy.

"So, how did it go?" Tanya and Ginny said in unison.

"PERFECT!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, don't keep us waiting…. TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!" Ginny said pulling Hermione to the bed and sitting her down. "Now spill." She said as she and Tanya sat beside her.

"OK, so…I went down to the lake like you said…and sure enough he was waiting…"

FLASHBACK

Hermione walked down the path leading to the lake. He was already there. His brown hair was blowing in the light breeze and his hands were in the pockets of his robes. His back was to her but she could still see the anxious look on his face.

She walked up behind him.

"Chris?"

He immediately turned around to face her.

"H-hi. Um, your friends said you wanted to meet me down here and ask me something."

"Um, yeah. Well…the 6th year Gryffindors are having a sleepover…and I was invited by some friends and, um, we are aloud to invite people from the other houses, as long as the teacher don't find out…and I was just wondering if perhaps you would like to come with me?"

"Of course!"

"Really?" She asked him looking up at his face.

"Really…and now there is a question I want to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I've fancied you a long time…would you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione felt light, as if someone has given her wings. She didn't expect this…it was the last thing she expected…but she was happy all the same.

"Sure!" She said with a smile.

Chris just smiled and gave her a hug.

"See you tonight?" He whispered.

"Yeah…" She said still breathless.

END FLASHBACK

"That is so-o-o sweet!" Tanya cried with a dreamy smile.

"It is! So what happened next Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Well he kissed me and then one of his friends came looking for him so he had to go…but we are meeting up and going to the party together!"

"Wow…" Was all the other girls could say.

"So Tanya," Hermione began, "Have you got a date yet?"

"As a matter of fact I do!" Tanya said positively beaming.

"Really? Who?" Hermione asked, her face filled with curiosity.

"MIKE!" She screamed.

"Mike Dwellings? NO WAY!" Hermione yelled.

"YES WAY!" Tanya said.

"Wow…I'm with Chris, you're with Mike, and Ginny is with Draco we have 3 of the 5 most wanted guys!"

"Isn't that great!" Ginny said. "Now…lets shock our guys with how gorgeous we are…" She said flipping her hair and bouncing off the bed and bounding to the closet. Not even a second later she was joined by Hermione and Tanya.

They did what Tanya and Ginny did. Tossing any possible clothes behind them on Hermione's bed.

When they had gone over Hermione's closet 5 times they turned to face the bed. Shirts, skirts, pants, robes, dresses, they all were slung across the room. On the bed, on the floor, on the chairs, everywhere.

Ginny bent over and picked up a shirt a few feet away. "I think we should get everything in one place before we try anything on." She said tossing the shirt back on the bed.

"Allow me." Tanya said whipping out her wand. With a wave and a flick the clothes all started to fold themselves neatly and stacking themselves on the bed.

"OK, now we choose what to wear…" Ginny said. Immediately the girls dove and ruined the neat piles.

Two hours later the room was a complete disaster.

"OK, this one or this one?" Tanya said holding up to outfits in front of Ginny.

Ginny surveyed the choices before picking the black flares with a red top and red heels.

"Hermione!" Ginny said banging on the bathroom door. "Come on! We need to get ready too!"

The chaos continued until 4 that afternoon, when finally the room was picked up and the girls were ready.

The three stood in front of the mirror. Tanya was in a lacey low-cut red tank top with black flare jeans and black robes with red embroidery.

Ginny was in a green and black low-cut V-neck with slit arms, and black jeans, her dress robes were black with some green swirl design on them.

Hermione had a white shirt that had a green color, black pants, and green robes. She had also managed to straighten her hair.

On the way out Ginny took one last glance at the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She followed the other girls down the stairs. They looked great too. Although something seemed a little familiar about how Hermione looked….but she brushed the problem aside and hurried to catch up to them.

They quickly shrunk their bags and stuffed them in their pockets and went out in to the corridor to meet their dates.

The walked down the corridors with confidence chatting about the latest gossip.

"So…where are we meeting them anyway?" Tanya asked looking around.

"The hall with the tapestry of the first Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hermione answered almost instantly.

"Chris was talking to me about it…" she answered quickly blushing.

"Uh-huh" Tanya and Ginny said in unison then started giggling hysterically. They giggled all the way to the tapestry where all 3 guys were waiting. Hermione went right over to Chris who put his arm around her.

Draco and Mike glanced at each other then back to Ginny and Tanya who were still laughing their heads off, by now they had tears streaming down their faces.

They guys grinned nervously. Draco took a tentive step towards Ginny.

"Um, Ginny?" He began. He got another wave of giggles in a response and a hand flapping out to him for support. Quickly he grabbed her hand and she held onto him doubled over laughing. Mike had stayed where he was an amused look on his face, looking down at Tanya his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Tanya was on her knees by Ginny and Draco was now holding Ginny up. 5 minutes later the laughter subsided and Ginny and Tanya straightened up and fixed their hair.

Mike was still looking amused as he gave Tanya a hug and the three couples headed to the sleepover.

"So…" Mike started looking Tanya, whom his arm was around, and Ginny with Draco who had his arm around his waist, "What exactly were you two laughing at anyway?"

"Well we were laughing at-Wait, Tanya what WERE we laughing at?" Ginny said looking over Draco's shoulder to her."

Tanya looked just as confused, "I think it was just one of those time you know?"

"Yeah…" Ginny replied.

"What kind of times?" Draco asked looking puzzled.

"You've never had those times where you just start laughing and can't stop, and it's for the stupidest reasons?" Ginny asked him looking up at his face.

He shook his head. "Maybe it's a girl thing. They just get the giggles I guess."

"That must be it" Mike agreed, "A girl thing" Then he shook his head and let out a small laugh.

Draco, Ginny, Chris, Hermione, Mike, and Tanya all made their way to the gryffindor tower finally coming to a stop in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Draco, Mike and Chris stepped back a little so the Gryffindor girls could give the password and the portrait swung open on its hinges, and the four entered the Gryffindor tower.

A/N: ok guys, that's it for this chapter, I'm soooo sorry that it took so long!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	11. The Sleepover

From Sugar To Spice

Chapter 10: The Sleepover

A/N: Hello everyone! Here I am at my computer again typing the next chapter! I hope you all like it so far; there are a lot more adventures to come! So here is the next addition, hope you enjoy! OH, by the way, I messed up on the last chapter. It is called "Who's That Girl?" but on the actually typing part I put "The sleepover" which is what this chapter is called, so sorry about that!

And sorry for the delays in updates! I've been so busy with school but I promise to fit updating into my schedule!

A/N: Thanks to ALL my reviewers!

Special thanks to:

Sirithtalwen- hey Hannah! Thanks SOO much with all the help you've been giving me! You're so cool! I'll talk to you later!

Oliver's Quidditch Crazy- omg! I LOVE reading your reviews! You are always so enthusiastic about the story! You have been so encouraging since the very beginning of this story and I thank u for it!

The Sleepover-

The four of them entered the Gryffindor common room and looked around. It was almost deserted except a few second year girls in the corner batting their eyelashes and giggling at Draco, Chris, and Mike, as they passed. There was also a group of fourth year boys in the corner laughing and joking around about something.

They made their way up the staircase to the boy's dorm and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a sandy-blonde boy opened it a crack and a blue eye peaked out.

"Who is it?" He asked gazing at them.

"Seth! It's me Ginny!" Ginny giggled.

"Ginny eh? How do I know you're not just a Ginny impersonator?"

"Seth!" Ginny whined. "Let us in!"

"Fine fine…" Seth opened the door all the way and let them in closing it behind them. "We're just hanging out until the rest get here."

They entered the room and sat on an empty bed. Ember was with Harry, just as they had planned. There were some people Ginny had never seen from other houses, but she knew most of them.

She caught Emberlynn's eye when Harry wasn't looking and winked. Ember glanced at Ginny, then the corner, then Ginny again. Ginny nodded getting the message and went to the corner, joined shortly by Ember.

"So…" Ginny asked her, "How is it going so far?"

"Really really good! Harry is so falling for it!"

"Great! I can't wait until we play this all the way through…but…I still feel kind of bad." Ginny said looking down.

"Ginny!" Emberlynn cried looking at her in shock, "How can you feel bad for him? After what he did to you? Are you CRAZY woman?"

Ginny gave a deep sigh, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm always right!" She said with a satisfied nod.

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Draco's voice from across the room.

"—Potter! You keep you're hands off her!"

Draco was about to dive into Harry and tackle him, but Ginny ran to his side and grabbed his arm. "Draco…" she said softly as if reminding him where he was.

Draco was breathing heavily, his face was red and he was glaring daggers at Harry. Ginny looked over her shoulder at the stillroom, everyone was silent. Waiting, watching. She saw Tanya struggling to hold Mike back and Hermione had an arm out holding back Chris. Turning her head back towards Harry Ginny saw Ember was having a hard time controlling Harry.

"Lets go…" Ginny said quietly. Draco jerked his arm out of her grip and stalked out of the room closely followed by Mike and Chris. Ginny, Tanya and Hermione sighed and slowly turned to the door and began to leave. Seth gave Ginny a weak smile as she passed.

"Sorry Gin," He said, "It would have been a lot more fun without you."

She only nodded.

"Next time…" he whispered before patting her shoulder.

"Yeah…next time…"

The three girls left the room and headed out of the Gryffindor tower. Draco, Mike and Chris were no where to be seen. Once back out in the corridor they turned towards each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tanya asked her eyes wide.

"I have no idea!" Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well…it must have included one of us or the guys wouldn't have jumped like that." Ginny added. The other two just nodded.

"We should find the guys…before they do something stupid…Mike and Draco especially…" Tanya said.

"Yeah…lets go" Hermione agreed.

"Where do you think they'll be?" Ginny asked.

"Head's tower?" Hermione suggested.

"Worth a shot!" Tanya said bouncing up. They walked down the halls of the corridor together. When they got into the head's common room it was quiet.

"Well I guess they aren't-" Tanya started before being interrupted by Ginny.

"Shh!" She said pushing a finger to her lips. "I hear something…" She motioned quietly for them to follow and they crept up the staircase to the Draco's room. Louder and louder they could hear voices and pacing footsteps behind the walls.

They came to a stop outside the door and held their breaths listening.

"I swear…if Potter lays one finger on any of our girls…" Draco's voice came from the other side. They heard a thunk that sounded like a fist hitting wood.

"He just needs to grow up and realize that having a scar will not get you everything! So what exactly did he tell you before I came up?" Chris asked.

"Well I guess Ginny went to talk with Emberlynn and Potter came up to me and tells me that me and my mates and our girls better watch our backs…because they are traitors and he doesn't like traitors…or something along that general line. He better not touch Ginny!" Draco breathed.

"…Or Hermione" Chris muttered.

"…Or Tanya" Mike added.

Ginny had heard enough. She waved at the other girls for them to follow her and they went out into the corridor.

"I don't know about you guys…" Ginny said in a low voice, "But I think its time to take our revenge a step higher…without the guys, just us girls. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah!" Hermione and Tanya said in unison.

"Are you guys thinking of going where I'm thinking?" Ginny said with an evil glint in her eye.

"I think we are." Hermione replied with an equally evil grin.

"Lets go!" Tanya said.

The three of them raced off down the hall.

10 minutes later they were spread out on soft beanbags in the room of requirement.

Ginny got up and started pacing around.

"Harry is up to something…" she started, "Something that has to do with us…he gave Draco a warning, we have to watch our backs…meaning he's planning revenge of some sort…probably mainly against me because I'm with Draco and you guys because you're my friends, and Mike and Chris because they are friends with us. "

"Well…this isn't so bad…" Tanya said slowly thinking, "Sure he's planning on revenge and we don't know what it is and it can be dangerous…but I'm with Mike, you're with Draco…they are they most dangerous guys…I'm sure we can play back with his game just as hard, if not harder."

"Yeah Ginny, Tanya has a point. Instead of freaking out lets pretend we never heard anything…and we'll start planning revenge of our own. We'll get Harry and he won't even know what hit him. Ginny? What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing Ginny closed her eyes and slowly slid into a chair.

Ginny just put her face into her hands and shook her head.

"Ginny…" Hermione said gently kneeling down beside her.

"its just…Harry has always been like a brother to me. My he was best friend. Then my boyfriend, and I just don't know…I just don't know how we came to be so far apart, how we could have gotten to be so much like enemies."

"Oh Ginny…" Tanya said giving her a big hug. "I know it may be hard with everything that Harry put you through but he deserves it!"

"Of course he does! He broke your heart and he isn't worth it! Ginny, listen to us when we say he isn't worth it…because he isn't." Hermione added.

Ginny sighed and nodded. "Yeah I guess you all are right. Lets go back to the tower and see if they are done talking. We'll talk about what we're going to do with Harry tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" The other two said at the same time.

They all left the room of requirement and head down the hall to the head's tower hoping the boys were calmed down.

A/N: I know its short, but I wanted to post when I can, ill update ASAP!

PLEASE REVIEW! LONG REVIEWS! Long reviews with anything! Things u liked, dislikes, suggestions, ANYTHING! THANKS!


	12. Forest Surprise

A/N: OK! Thanks to all who reviewed! You all are AWESOME! I really love reading them! Keep the reviews coming guys!

Chapter 11-Forest Surprise

When Ginny, Hermione and Tanya went back to the tower, they boys were "asleep". They girls highly doubted it though as they heard whispers until they got into the boy's room, then they voice stopped and they saw 3 sleeping guys…as soon as they left the voice started again.

However the girls let them play their sleep and tell game and went to Hermione's room for the rest of the night. They changed into their pajamas and went to bed almost immediately. Too worn out to really stay up and chat.

And that is where they were now. Sound asleep in Hermione's room. The only one that was awake in that tower was Draco. He quietly climbed the staircase to the room where the girls were and crept inside. Silently he leaned over Ginny and kissed her.

She woke up and saw Draco standing over her. "Baby…" She whined, "Its not even dawn!" She rolled over looking out the pitch-black window. Before pulling her blanket completely overhead.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" He said over her with an enormous grin on his face.

Ginny peeked an eye out of her blanket and raised one eyebrow. "OK, What do you want? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong darlin'! But I want YOU to come with ME!" He said with a huge smile grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed.

"Draco wait!" She said trying to stay under the blanket in bed. "Its cold! I want to stay here. Here in my bed. Where it is warm!"

"No! You have to come with me! Put on your slippers and cloak if you want to!"

"OK ok, you win! You big baby!" Ginny replied scrambling out of bed.

"Oh? I'm the baby? I'm the one out of bed, fully dressed thanks!"

Ginny glanced at his messy bed-head hair and blue rubber duck P.J bottoms and blue t-shirt with matching duck slippers and started to laugh. "Fully dressed? Haha, Harry would love to see you like that! You look so cute!" She ruffled his hair with her hand and bounced to the closet and pulled out her Pink cloak and Pink and white bunny slippers with big stuffed bunny heads. "OK, now where are we going?"

Draco eyed her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"You look so cute in the morning!" He answered still chuckling.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Yes, I know my cloak is pink and I know I have bunnies on my slippers, and I've noticed you're decked out in rubber duckies mister! Scrubba-dub-dub!" She laughed jokingly.

"Point taken…" He said with a smile reaching for her hand and entwining his fingers with hers. "Now come on!" He said with a laugh leading her out of the room.

She walked with him out of the tower, down the hall, past the great hall and out the castle doors outside and across the lawn.

"The grass is wet…and cold…" Ginny mentioned.

Draco glanced down at her feet; "The bunnies aren't keeping your feet warm?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding…here…" He said simply as he picked her up bridal style and began carrying her.

"No! Draco put me down! You're going to drop me or something!" She squealed.

"I will not drop you! You're light as a feather! And don't you give me the puppy face either!" He said with a grin as her lower lip poked out and she gave him her sad pouty look. "And besides, we're almost there!" He said entering the side of the forest.

"Almost where Draco Malfoy?"

"Hold onto your Pink cloak and bunny slippers! You're going to find out in just a second. Ah-ha!" He announced coming to a clearing.

"Umm…Draco, Where are we and why are we here?" Ginny asked looking around.

Draco gently put her down in front of him and slid his arms around her. "You'll see as soon as the sun starts to rise." He whispered into her ear.

They waited for about 5 minutes. Then the first ray of sun broke the horizon and all around them the air turned gold and pink. Flowers bloomed all around, little fairies danced and hovered around glistening and shimmering. Sparkling glitter fell from the sky coming down to swirl around them before disappearing seconds before it hit the floor. There was a slight breeze, which was warm, it rustled the leaves and made a beautiful romantic tune for dancing.

"Look down…" Draco whispered.

Ginny did and gasped. She was no longer wearing her cloak and slippers. Instead she was in a long flowing periwinkle blue dress. It was fitted in the top until the waist where it was tied with a sash and a flower, and then it flowed out to about her knee. Her feet were strapped into matching blue heels. She looked at Draco and saw he was in a formal suit.

"Care to dance?" He asked offering his hand.

"Of course" She answered placing her hand in his. He spun her around before pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he leaned down spelled her hair, it smelled of strawberries. They danced slowly in the beautiful scene for a few minutes before Draco pulled away.

"Ginny…" He said quietly looking into her eyes. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok…What is it?"

Draco sat down on the grass and pulled Ginny down into his lap. "Well…There is this…thing passed down in the Malfoy family. Mother to son. We are to give it to the woman we love when we fall in love with them."

Draco paused for a moment and pulled a box out of his jacket pocket. He opened the box and inside was a beautiful diamond tiara with a small emerald 'M' in the middle. He put it on the ground next to him and pulled out another box, this one smaller. He opened it and inside was a necklace. A silver chain with a red rose charm. The charm was a half bloomed rose bud that was a sparkling red. The stem came down and was silver, with delicate thorns. The whole rose was about 2 inches in length.

"These are those items. The tiara is worn by the girl at the annual Malfoy ball every year. The necklace is worn always. The rose is a symbol of the Malfoys. Ginny…will you accept them? I know we haven't been together that long but I love you…"

Ginny was so shocked she didn't know what to say. Here he was, offering an ancient tradition. If she accepted it that meant she was committed and devoted forever. She loved him yes, but what if he fell out of love? Then again if he wasn't serious he wouldn't be offering her these things.

"Of course I will. I love you too," She whispered.

Draco moved her hair off the back of her neck and clasped the necklace then he took the tiara and placed it on her head.

"I feel like a princess." Ginny said softly.

"That's because you're my princess." He breathed in her ear.

"We should get back up to the castle" she whispered, "The others will be looking for us anytime now."

"Yeah you're right." Draco said back before kissing her and helping her to her feet. Their clothes turned back to their pajamas and they started to walk back up to the castle.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Ginny said as they walked across the lawn.

"Anytime sweetheart." He said with a smile.

At that moment Ginny felt the happiest she had ever felt.

…If only she had known that someone was watching their walk up from the castle…

A/N: ok I know…short…but you all got TWO in one night! And I've updated my 3 other fics, so yeah! I've been typing like crazy!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thankies!

PS- if you would like to contact me:

AOL Instant messenger sn: SugarCoatedFate7

MSN messenger/e-mail: messenger: xxcrazytinkxx


End file.
